Dino Thunder Revived:Mesogog's Return
by SpecialK92
Summary: Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax are back and they start reviving old villains' that the rangers fought in the past. Tommy plans on taking his class on a trip to New York; it's canceled due to bad weather. Tommy has a nightmare about Mesogog being Kim's father. After the dream, the rangers are trying to find out who Mesogog is. Can the succeed?
1. The End of Summer

The first few weeks of summer, were interesting for the Olivers. They met a purple and a green dino ranger, were turned into a falcon and crane, found Tommy's birth parents, met the mystic mother and father (who happened to be Rita and Lord Zedd), were stranded on a deserted island, were in another dimension, were turned into merpeople, they traveled to the ninja storm base, and defeated Lothor. They gained two new rangers, Katherine Hilliard, and Willie Cranston. Tommy and Kimberly decided to transfer to Reefside University, since all four of the younger rangers were attending college there.

The rest of their summer had been peaceful. There were no monster attacks and they were able to a have a peaceful summer. They got to spend a lot of the summer alone, like Kimberly wanted. They went to beach, visited friends in Angel Grove, Tommy's birth parents meet his adoptive parents (which went over well), they visited Leanbow and UDonna in Briarwood, Jan and James in Angel Grove, and went to the community center to work out and go swimming in the pool.

Tommy had a private pool built in their back yard, since the pool was always crowded; and because they'd be coaching the swim team together at the college. He had purchased inter tubes, a pool master artic chill refreshment float, and a pool master aqua cradle. It was lounge floating chair, that could hold two people. Every afternoon for the past month, Tommy and Kimberly would spend their time sitting in the pool master aqua cradle. They loved the artic chill refreshment float, because they could put their mugs in it. They spent more time in the pool, than they did their Jacuzzi.

"It's been another prefect day, with no interruptions."

"We have the pool all to ourselves. It's just been me and my beautiful wife."

"Aren't you going to miss getting to do this, when school starts back?"

"Kim, you know I will. We can still do it on weekends. And on days we don't have a lot to do."

"This winter, we'll be in the Jacuzzi."

"What do you think about us teaching at the college? I'll be teaching science and karate. You'll be teaching gym and gymnastics. And we'll be coaching the swim team together."

"I'll miss Reefside High. But, we'll get to have Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner again. We'll have the same schedule, like we did before. And we'll have more time to spend together at work."

"I'm hoping we'll have the same planning period."

"Tommy, why do you hope that?"

"In the winter months, we could purchase a smaller floating lounge chair. You do know that they make them, don't you? We could sneak it and hide it in the closet in your office. And when don't have nothing to do, we can relax in the pool."

"I don't know where you get your ideas. But, I like that one."

"Do you have any plans for your class?"

"I've found a dinosaur museum and a fossil sight in New York City. During a college break, we should take my students there. They'd earn some college credits, because they went on the trip."

"Who would go?"

"I know Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent would. I hear Cassidy and Devin are going to Reefside University. You could go as a chaperone."

"Tommy, I knew you'd say that."

"You don't want to go with me?"

"It's not that, I'm scared of heights. I've told you about having to land a plane."

"Kim, I've heard that story several times over the years. You won't be flying the plane. You will be sitting next to me on the plane."

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"We've been sitting here for the past hour, aren't we going to get in the water?"

"If we can get in the inter tube that holds two people."

Tommy and Kimberly got off aqua cradle and swam to the inter tube that held two people. They got in the inter tube.

"What do you think of the water's temperature?"

"Tommy, I think it's prefect."

"I knew you would."

"I've noticed this summer, we've adjusted to each other's flaws."

"We have. You aren't obsessed with expensive clothing, tight clothes, and going to the spas and salons every week."

"You don't have to say the next one."

"Kim, I have to. You're not embarrassed when I try to hold your hand. And you've let me be more affectionate towards you."

"Tommy, I've always let you hold me and kiss me."

"Not, when we're in hard situations. You finally began to let me do those things, when we were trapped on the island."

"I realized what I could have lost. That's all."

"Kim, you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"You understand where I'm coming from."

"I've just realized Phil isn't going to come back. And Caroline doesn't want us anymore. She finally got remarried and has a new family."

"It's her lose."

"Tommy, I realize that it's just the two of us. Well, we've got your parents and UDonna and Leanbow."

"And we've got our friends."

She went back to the aqua cradle. Kimberly still hated when Tommy talked about being trapped on the island. She still felt bad over what she said to him. And hated to be reminded of it. Tommy swam back to aqua cradle. When he went to sit down, she pushed him into the water. She thought that she had paid him back. But, he was behind her and he knocked her out of the aqua cradle. Kimberly fell into the water and her hair was messed up.

"Why'd you knock me out of the chair? My hair is messed up."

"Kim, why did you push me out of the chair?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I still get embarrassed over how I treated you on the island."

"I forgave you and it brought us closer together."

"Your right about that."

"Kim, I know this will probably never happen to us again. If you got trapped on a deserted island or trapped somewhere, what would you take with you. You can only take one thing, nothing else."

"I'd take you. What would you take with you?"

"I'd take you with me."

He pulled her close and they kissed. They got back into the aqua cradle. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. He wanted to spend as much time in the pool, since it was their last day of summer.

"What do you want to do about dinner tonight?"

"Kim, we could order a pizza. And eat out here tonight."

"I love that idea. When it gets dark, we'll take our showers, and get ready for bed."

"We have a big day tomorrow. It's our first day as college instructors."


	2. Mesogog's Back

None of the rangers knew that Lothor was able to revive Mesogog. He had been planning on bringing back Goldar, Scorpina, the Machine Empire, Trakeena, Vypra, Olympius, Diabolico, Queen Bansheera, and Master Org. But,Lothor didn't have a chance to do it. So, Mesogog was going to do that task for again, Mesogog was one of the rangers relatives. This time he was Kimberly's father (Phil Hart). Mesogog was able to revive Elsa and Zeltrax. The three of them were the hardest to revive, since Mesogog created gems that could revive him, Elsa, and Zeltrax ,if they was ever defeated. But, like the dino gems, they had to bond with someone. Elsa's human identity was Phil's ex-wife Candy. And Zeltrax was a science teacher at Reefside University. That person's name was Jeffery and he taught science.

Mesogog had been keep tabs on the Olivers', since he came back. He want to get even with Tommy. Candy had just transferred to teach at Reefside University to teach PE. She learned that Phil's daughter and son-in-law were going to be teachers there too.

Phil gave her orders to keep tabs on Tommy and Kimberly. He owned a magazine company in Paris. In the magazine, he found people to do modeling for him. He had found an article on the computer that was eight years old. That was when Tommy and Kimberly won a pageant at the Angel Grove Water Park. This time, Mesogog was going to make sure no one knew who he was. The same went for Elsa and Zeltrax.

"I never got my revenge on Doctor Oliver," stated Mesogog. "I won't fail this time."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Elsa.

"I'm going to find away to get ahold of Doctor Oliver and his wife," replied Mesogog.

"If you take Kimberly, you'll have to take Doctor Oliver," confirmed Zeltrax.

"I'm aware of that," explained Mesogog." I also know that when I catch them, I won't have to worry about them leaving. They won't leave, unless they are together. So I am going to keep them together."

"Why would you do that?" asked Elsa. "They'd escape."

"No they won't," reassured Mesogog. "I have a plan."

"What's that?" asked Zeltrax.

"Doctor Oliver's wife's father owns a magazine company," explained Mesogog."When we catch them, both of them will be doing modeling for the magaizine, when I'm in my human form. When I'm Mesogog, they will stay here. They will be guarded with high security."

"How will you get them to Paris?" asked Elsa.

"By a portal," answered Mesogog. "It will take them to 's studio. Then we'll bring them back here."

"We can start bringing back old villains. We have to follow a recipe in order to do it," stated Elsa. "Goldar is the easiest. Then Scorpina."

"Start with Goldar," ordered Mesogog.

"We have to get items to put in the caldron," stated Elsa. "We need 3 rotten apples, 2 rotten eggs, a rotten apple, 7 rotten oranges, 3 pieces of sour candy, a pound of gold, a monkey's skull, two bird wings, blue dye, and several bird claws."

"Go collect the items," ordered Mesogog.

"My Lord, should we have Goldar on the campus tomorrow?" suggested Zeltrax.

"That's a good idea," answered Mesogog. "We will make sure it happens."

Zeltrax was reading the recipe to bring back Scorpina. It took a pound of gold, gold armor, 10 scorpions, a pound of sliver, a strand of black hair, 2 rotten apples, 3 rotten eggs, 4 pieces of sour candy, dirty socks, and mold. He started to go collect items to revive Scorpina.


	3. First Day at Reefside University

Tommy and Kimberly got up the next morning to get ready for the first day of the fall semester. Tommy wore black dress pants, a light grey shirt, and a black tie. Kimberly wore a pink shirt, and khaki shorts. They had to pack a bag, since Tommy was going to teach some PE classes. They packed Tommy's workout clothes, his black swimming trunks, Kimberly's gymnastics clothes, and her one piece swimsuit.

They both rode to the college together. When they got out of the car, they saw Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan. They had heard that all four of them signed up for their classes.

"Dr. O, you have all four of us together," stated Conner. "We have you during first period."

"I thought I only have you two days a week," replied Tommy.

"We have you every day!" confirmed Kira. "We signed up for your dinosaur fossils class."

"You'll be learning about the different time periods," answered Tommy. "I'm planning on taking the class on a field trip to New York City over one of the semester breaks. We're going to a dinosaur museum and a fossil sight."

Meanwhile, Elsa and Zeltrax were hiding behind a corner. They were listening to the conversation between the Olivers' and the four rangers. Elsa was making notes of what was being said.

"That's our chance," declared Elsa. "Mesogog will be pleased."

They heard someone coming; they transformed into their human forms. Both of the quickly went to their classrooms.

Meanwhile, the rangers were talking to Tommy and Kimberly about their classes. The boys signed up for the karate class, and Kira signed up for gymnastics.

"We are both coaching the swim team," stated Kimberly. "I see that you all signed up."

They bell rang and they all had to go to class. Everyone took a seat. Cassidy and Devin were in the class too. Devin was video tapping Cassidy.

"It's my first day of college," explained Cassidy. "I have the same science teacher that I had last year in high school."

"Cassidy, he's walking up behind you," warned Devin.

"Cassidy are we going to have to do this again this year?" asked Tommy. "Don't film in my classroom."

She put her camera away and everyone took their seats. Tommy stood in front of the class.

"I see have a lot of my former students," stated Tommy. "We will be meeting every day this semester. Those of you who had me, know what I expect. I am going to explain what I expect in my classroom, since we have students who have never had me before. In this classroom, you are required to take a seat when the bell rings. Respect your classmates and your teacher. I expect everyone to turn in their assignments. I take off points for late work. However, if you have an emergency come up, it is your responsibility to tell me. I will work with you and give you extra time, depending on what your situation is."

After class was over, all of rangers looked at their schedules. They had swimming for next hour and a half. It was three days a week. The boys had karate the other two days, and Kira had gymnastics the other two days. Tommy followed the rangers down to the gym. On the way down, he met the head of science department.

"I'll meet you down at the gym," said Tommy.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent went to the gym. Kimberly was already dressed in a pink tanksuit. She was waiting for them by the pool.

"Where's Tommy?" asked Kimberly.

"The head of the science department wanted to talk to him," answered Kira.

Tommy walked in and he looked really nervous. Kimberly began to talk about her class.

"We meet three days a week," explained Kimberly. "You can wear what ever you feel comfortable swimming in. I expect everyone to be on time. And no goofing off in the pool."

The rangers went to go change. Tommy went into Kimberly's office to get his clothes. She followed him into her office. She locked the door and shut the blinds. Tommy went into the bathroom and changed. He didn't notice she was in there, until he came out of the bathroom.

"Tommy you look funny," pointed out Kimberly. "I'm going to go have students start practicing in the pool. During that time, we should talk."

They went outside of her office and she had all of them get in the pool. Tommy and Kimberly sat in the two chairs by the pool.

"What happened?"

"Kim, it's nothing."

"I'm not buying that excuse. You look nervous. What the head of the science department say?"

"He'd be watching my close."

"That's it?"

"That is all he said. There something I don't like about him. He isn't very friendly."

"He is probably just strict. After this class, I have a planning period. What about you?"

"It's my free period too."

"Why don't you stay down here? We have to teach another swim class anyway, after our planning periods."

"Sure, I'll stay."

"We can go for a swim or sit in the water. I even snuck in an lounge chair, for us to sit in."

"You are joking?"

"I really did. If anyone walks in, we'll say we're practicing."

"I like the idea."

After the class was over, the rangers got dressed and went to their next class. Kimberly looked at the clock, it was 11:30. When everyone left the class, she locked the door. The students had to walk through the gym, to get to the room with the pool. She went to her office and opened her closet. She got out the lounge chair. She put it in the pool. Both of them swam to the lounge chair and took a seat.

"Tommy, there's something we need to talk about."


	4. Goldar's Back

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You told me that the head of the science department was watching you. Well, I got that from the head of the PE department."

"Who would that be?"

"Candy, as in Candy Hart."

"Kim, that name sound familiar. That would be Phil's ex-wife!"

"That is who it was. There was something I noticed about her."

"What was that?"

"It's hard to explain. I just had a feeling, that maybe they are back."

"Who is back?"

"Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa."

"We destroyed them."

"What if they were revived. Before you and the others came down here, I thought I saw something."

"What was that?"

"I know this sounds funny, I think I saw a gold monkey."

"Goldar?"

"Yes, that is who I am talking about. What if Mesogog is trying to revive some of the villains', who we fought in the past?"

"Kim, all of us have our powers back. We've got Katherine and Willie to help us. Maybe we should contact Haley? Or we could meet Billy after school. All of us could meet with Haley, Kat, and Willie after school."

Tommy put his arm around her and they began to relax. All of sudden they heard a message on the intercom.

"Attention students and staff members, we've seen a gold monkey on the campus. He looks dangerous. Until further notice, we'll be in lock down."

They quickly got out of the pool. Tommy took the lounge chair and put it in the closet. Both of them went into Kimberly's office and shut the blinds and turned out the lights. They quickly changed back into the clothes that they wore to school. In Kimberly's office there was small trap door. It was a small storage closet that they used to store items. They opened the trapdoor and went into the storage closet. She turned on the light. They heard another message over the intercom.

"Most of the students are in their dorms or in class. Teachers stay in your classroom. We will let everyone know when it is safe. The gold monkey is in the building. He was last seen in the athletic department."

"Kim, he's in our area."

"Should we try to contact the others?"

"It would be to risky. I don't want others to know they are rangers. And there is a possibility that he could be in their area too."

They heard a loud noise outside the room. A portal had opened in the room with the pool. Mesogog, Zeltrax, Elsa, and Goldar were all outside of Kimberly's office.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, I did."

"Does anyone know about this trap door?"

"No, I just installed it."

Tommy held Kimberly close. He used his invisible ability to turn them both invisible. They heard all four villains' talking outside.

"I thought you said Doctor Oliver and his wife were here," yelled Mesogog.

"I talked to him this morning," stated Zeltrax. "I said I'd be watching him close. But, I was in my human form."

"I talked to Kim this morning," added Elsa. "I told her the same thing you told Dr. Oliver. I was in my human form too."

"I've dealt with them before," explained Goldar. "Tommy is very powerful! Kimberly is weak and isn't a strong fighter. Every time Zedd and Rita captured her, Tommy always managed to rescue her."

"It'll be different," replied Mesogog. "When the right time comes, we have them both."

"At the same time?" asked Goldar.

"Yes, at the same time. We will catch them together," answered Mesogog. "No one will know where they are."

Tommy felt Kimberly throw her arms around him. She was shaking.

"I thought you said Tommy was a science teacher," declared Goldar. "I went to the science department and I went his room. The lights were out, the door was locked, and the blinds were closed. It is just like Kimberly's office. We don't know where they are."

"They are either in her office or in his classroom," stated Elsa. "I have a key to office."

She tried to open the door, but it didn't open. Elsa didn't know that both Tommy and Kimberly had the locks changed, when they saw their door were messed up.

"Should we wait here?" asked Goldar

"If they were here, we would have found them," replied Mesogog. "We've looked all day long. The day is almost over, and everyone will be leaving the campus. We could go the parking lot."

They all left for the parking lot. Tommy contacted Haley, and had her teleport their car to their garage.

"Kim how are we going to leave?"

"Actually, this is a secret passage. Billy installed it, before the term started. It will come out at the storage room in Haley's Café. I'll get our duffle and we can go to the café."

She opened the trapdoor and grabbed their stuff. Then they walked through the down the tunnel. Finally, the reached Haley's café. Both of them saw that Kat, Willie, Billy, Haley, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner were waiting for them in the storage room.

"How'd you get everyone here?" asked Tommy.

"Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan were in their dorms," explained Billy. "All three of the boys share a room. And Kira has a dorm all to herself. We didn't have to worry about them being seen."

"Goldar's is back!" confirmed Kimberly.

"Well, I've got news for you," warned Katherine.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"Scorpina's back," replied Katherine. "She was at Reefside today. We had to stay in our classrooms all day. I was in my classroom teaching health. Did I tell you that I have to teach health half a day? Then I teach PE for four periods."

Kimberly fainted. They found out Elsa was the head of the PE department. Zeltrax was the head of the science department. Mesogog was back. Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax revived Goldar and Scorpina. And Mesogog was after her and Tommy.


	5. Surprise

"Dr.O, she fainted!" cried Kira.

"I'm aware of that, Kira!" remarked Tommy.

"Has this happened before?" asked Ethan.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Tommy. "She's fainted over things like this, several times in the past. Please don't tell her I said that."

"How are we going to tell her?" asked Katherine.

"I'm thinking about that right now," replied Tommy.

"She's learned a lot in one day," stated Haley. "She's learned Elsa and Zeltrax are teachers in the school, Mesogog's back, Goldar and Scropina have been revived, and Mesogog's after the two of you."

"Kim has never had to deal with something like this before," confirmed Tommy.

"Who should be the one to tell her?" asked Conner.

"It needs to be Tommy," stated Billy. "He knows her better, than any of us. He's been married to her for almost nine years."

"Who is the head of the PE department?" questioned Trent. "Who is the head of the Science department?"

"Candy Hart is the head of the PE department. And someone by the name Jeffery Banks," replied Tommy.

"Maybe you should have a summary of everything," suggested Willie.

"And you should tell her in a comfortable setting," recommended Katherine.

"We both always soak in the Jacuzzi, when one of us is stressed out," replied Tommy.

"I have a stretcher that we can use to get her home," stated Billy.

"I think I can manage," answered Tommy. "I can lift her."

"Tommy, I'll teleport you both home," interrupted Haley.

Tommy picked up Kimberly and the duffle bag and Haley teleported them home. Within a few seconds, Tommy and Kimberly were in their bedroom. Tommy put down the duffle on the bed and got out their clothes, they were going to teach swimming in. He changed out of his grey pants, grey shirt, and black tie and put on his black short. He also changed Kimberly's clothes. Once they had their clothes changed, he carried her into the bathroom. He sat her up in the Jacuzzi, then he got in their with her. Tommy turned the water on and got it the right temperature. Once it was the right temperature, he let it fill up. He put his arm around her, she was still unconscious.

After the jets came on, Kimberly began to wake up. She noticed that she was in their private Jacuzzi. Kimberly noticed that Tommy had changed her clothes. She was in her pink one piece suit, instead of her pink shirt and khaki shorts. Tommy noticed that she was waking up.

"You're finally awake, I was worried."

"Tommy, what happened?"

"You passed out. Do you remember anything that happened today?"

"I think we found out the head of the PE department is Elsa, the head of the science department is Zeltrax, Mesogog is back, I remember learning Goldar is back. I think Mesogog is after us. And I think Scorpina is back."

"Kim, you remembered."

The water was up to their shoulders. Tommy was trying to get her relaxed and settled. But, when Tommy confirmed that what she remembered was true, Kimberly was mess.

"Beautiful, it's okay. I won't let nothing happen."

"Tommy, you don't know what they are like."

"Yes, I do. We had to deal with them last year."

"But, they are back. Candy is Elsa."

"I know she is. And I know what she is like, she was married to Phil. What did they do for a living?"

"Phil owns a fashion studio. He advertises new types of fashion and sports in a magazine in Paris."

"Who started it?"

"They started it together. But, Phil ended up doing most of the work. He fired Candy and they divorced."

"That's how he got back with Caroline."

"Tommy, it didn't last."

"Is he on his own now?"

"Yes, he is. He now runs the company, he goes out and finds movie stars and famous athletes to be in the magazine."

"I don't know why Candy would be here in Reefside. All I heard was she's keeping tabs on us for Mesogog."

"Who is Mesogog?"

"Kim, I have no idea. We have nothing to worry about. When we go to New York, everyone will be in the same hotel. There will three room. The girls will be in a room with Haley, the boys will be in a room with Billy. And we'll have our own room. We will all have our meals at the same time, we'll be touring the museum and the fossil sight as a group, and we'll check in and out of the hotel at the same time. For tonight, we'll get our baths in the Jacuzzi, and we'll lay in bed and watch TV."

"That sounds okay."

After they took their baths, they got ready for bed. Tommy put on green pajama pants and a black tee. Kimberly put on a pair of pink pajamas. They got in the bed and started flipping through the channels. There was nothing on that they wanted to watch.

"There's nothing on."

"Kim, I could put a movie on."

She just wanted to go to bed. So, Tommy turned out lights and they went to bed.


	6. Planning The Trip

During the first week of term, Kimberly wanted to go to bed really early. On Friday afternoon, she went straight to bed. Even though it was early, Tommy went to bed with her. He knew that she was scared and worried about Mesogog being back. He wanted her to get up and do something during the day. Tommy planned out how they were going to spend their Saturday.

"Kim, I've planned out what we are going to do tommrrow."

"What are we going to do?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. There is no school and we'll be home tomorrow. After breakfast, we going to sit in the aqua cradle in the pool. We're going to spend the entire day in our pool. It's just going to be the two of us. No one else."

She agreed to it. The following morning they got up and ate breakfast. Then they got dressed. Tommy put on a green tee and black shorts. Kimberly put on a pink tee and pink shorts. They went outside and swam to the aqua cradle. Both of them got in it.

"Kim, I know you've been worried about the trip."

"And Goldar and Scorpina being back. What they are trying to revive other villains'?

"I wouldn't put it past them. Before we go on the trip I was thinking about buying you a new outfit. I saw a strawberry pink velvet outfit. It comes with a jacket and skirt. I also saw a blush pink shirt to go with it."

"Do they still have it at the mall?"

"Actually, I bought the outfit for you."

Kimberly's face lit up. She couldn't believe that he had already purchased the outfit.

"When did you buy it?"

"A couple of days ago. We are going on the trip over fall break. Which is the first week of October."

"Who is going on the trip?"

"Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent, Cassidy, Devin, and a few other students. Candy and Jeffery were suppose to go, but they had something to do."

"Is Billy and Haley still going?"

"Yes, they are. Haley is still going to stay with the girls in their hotel room. And Billy is still going to stay with the boys in their hotel room. We will have our own room."

"What hotel are we staying at?"

"We're staying at the Plaza Hotel. I forgot to mention that you have another outfit for the trip?"

"What is it?"

"Actually, there's a catch to it."

"What's the catch?"

Tommy didn't answer her question.

"Tommy what is?"

He got out of the aqua cradle. She figured that he wanted her to follow him. They swam to the pool's entrance and got out of the pool. She followed Tommy inside the house. They walked into the living room. Water was dripping from their wet clothes. Kimberly saw there was a sack from JC Penny sitting on the coffee table.

"Kim you can open the sack."

She walked over to coffee table and opened the sack. Inside the bag was two athletic suits. They were two different sizes. The smaller one was black and it had three huge vertical stripes on each sleeve on the jacket and three huge vertical stripes on the side of each leg. The middle stripe was white and there were hot pink stripes on each side of the white stripe. The larger one was black and it was just like hers. The only difference was that there were green stripes on each side of the white stripe. There were also two white turtle neck shirts in the bag. They were different sizes too.

"Tommy, who is the black, white, and green athletic suit for?"

"I got it for myself. I thought on the day that we leave for New York, we could wear them. And on the day we come back home we could wear them."

"So, we'd be wearing them at the airport?"

"That was my idea. Do you not like it?"

"I love the idea."

"Kim, take a closer look at your jacket."

She took a closer look at her jacket. In pink writing it said "Mrs. Oliver." Tommy showed her his jacket. On his jacket it said "Mr. Oliver ", in green writing. After he showed her their outfits, they went back to their aqua cradle.

"What did you think of our outfits?"

"I loved them."

"Kim, I hoped you would."

"What day will we be living for our trip? What day will we get back?"

"We'll be leaving on first day of fall break. That would be Monday. We'd get back on a Saturday. The group has to be at the airport 7:00 AM. I've already started packing."

"Already?"

"Yes, already. I've packed us some jean, khakis, tees, polos, pajamas, and our camera."

"What about the tickets?"

"They've already been purchased. I've saved the tickets for seats A1 and A2. The rest I will distribute."

"Who is sitting in A1 and A2?"

"The two of us. I made sure that you were sitting next to me on the plan."


	7. The Day of the Trip

Several weeks had passed since Tommy purchased the tickets and made reservations. He asked the class to meet in his classroom on the day of the trip, 5:00 AM. On the day of the trip, Tommy and Kim left their house at 4:00. It was pouring down rain and it was a prefect day for them to wear their new outfits. Their outfits were water proof and wind proof. So, they were nice and warm. They got to Tommy's classroom at 4:30. He had papers to grade and Kimberly offered to help him.

When they got to his classroom, he put their suit case by his desk and got out the papers. Kimberly took a seat by his desk and they started graded papers. Mr. Banks came into Tommy's classroom. He had was carrying the tickets that would take Tommy and Kimberly to Paris and a handful of papers.

"Dr. Oliver, those need to be graded before you leave," ordered Mr. Banks.

"They will be graded," promised Tommy. "My wife and I came in early. She is helping me grade the papers."

Mr. Banks dropped his papers on Tommy's desk. It knocked their plane tickets and some of the papers on the floor.

"I'm sorry," lied Mr. Banks . "I'll get you papers."

He bent down and picked up the papers. When no one was looking, he switched their plane tickets. Tommy and Kimberly had no idea that their plane tickets had been switched. After he picked up Tommy's papers, he left the room. Tommy and Kimberly finished grading the papers, just as everyone was walking into the room. Some of the students backed out of going to New York. So, only Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Cassidy, Devin, Billy and Haley were the only ones going on the trip.

"I want to go over some rules," explained Tommy. "Everyone is to stay with the group, I expect all of you to stay in the hotel room at night, no wondering off, and I expect everyone to act their age on this trip. I also think it is a good idea for people to pair up with a friend. You can pick you partner for the trip. You and that person will sit together on the plane. And they will also be the person you will be walking around with when we go to the museum and the fossil sight. Both of you will be responsible for each other."

Everyone paired up. Kira paired up with Trent. Cassidy paired up with Devin. Conner paired up with Ethan. And Haley and Billy paired up. Tommy gave everyone their tickets. Tommy made arrangements for them to all ride a bus to the airport. It took them 45 minutes to get to the airport.

"Does everyone have their tickets?" asked Tommy. "Keep track of what gate we will be heading to. A lot of people can get separated at security check point."

Everyone got off the bus and walked into the airport. It was really crowded in the airport. Tommy stopped and looked at his ticket. He noticed that his plane took off at 6:45 AM.

"Kim let me see your ticket," stated Tommy. "My ticket says that our plane takes off at 6:45."

"I noticed that," replied Kimberly. "I was getting ready to ask you the same question."

He looked up and everyone was a head of them. They were putting their luggage on the luggage rack. Tommy and Kimberly put their luggage with the rest of the group's suitcases and duffle bags. Everyone was quickly leaving security checkpoint. Tommy walked through security check point. He noticed Kimberly was behind him. So, he stopped and waited for her.

"Why'd you stop and wait?" asked Kimberly. "The group is ahead of us."

"Kim, I know. I was waiting for you," explained Tommy. "I wanted to make sure that didn't get separated from the group."

"We're already separated from the group," remarked Kimberly.

"Kim, I wanted to make sure, we both got on the same plan," replied Tommy. "We have to get to gate D23."

"Tommy, you looked at it wrong, it says we got to gate E23," corrected Kimberly." It's 6:35. We only have ten minutes or we miss our flight."

Tommy grabbed her hand and they both took off running. Meanwhile, everyone else was getting on the plane that was headed to New York at gate D23. All of them were taking their seats. Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan were sitting in the same row. Behind them was Billy, Haley, Cassidy, and Devin.

"Kim and Dr. O aren't here!" gasped Kira.

"They are suppose to be sitting in front of us," stated Ethan.

"We should tell somebody," suggested Trent.

Just as they were getting ready to turn around to tell Haley, everyone was told to fasten their seat belts and they were getting ready to take off in 20 minutes. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly had just barely made to their plane. They got on their plane and they didn't see anyone from their group.

"We need to take a seat," stated Kimberly. "We can look for everybody, when we get off."

They looked at their tickets and saw their seats were A1 and A2. Tommy took the seat by the window, since Kimberly was scared of heights. Both planes began to take off. Tommy and Kim's plane was taking off for Paris, while the others were on their way to New York.


	8. PARIS?

Several hours later, the group arrived in New York. They were picking up their luggage. Haley picked up Tommy and Kimberly's suitcase. She asked Conner to hand the suitcase to Tommy or Kimberly.

"They aren't here," said Conner.

"What do you mean they aren't here?!" asked Billy.

"Just, like Conner said!" interrupted Ethan. "They aren't here. We noticed it on the plane."

"We were hoping that they'd be here," added Trent. "But, they aren't."

"Let's go talk to police," answered Haley.

"I'll go talk to the people at the front desk," stated Billy. "I'll ask them to call the Reefside airport, maybe they are still in Reefside."

Cassidy and Devin went with Billy. And Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent went with Haley. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were still on their plane.

"Shouldn't we be in New York by now?" asked Kimberly.

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question," stated Tommy. "I'll ask someone, when we will be arriving."

He saw a woman in a uniform walking up the isle.

"Excuse,me. Can you tell us when we will be arriving?" asked Tommy.

"We'll be in Paris tomorrow morning," answered the lady.

"Did you say Paris?" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes," answered the lady.

Kimberly fainted. Since she was in her seatbelt, she fell over on Tommy.

"Is she okay?" asked the lady.

"She's fine," answered Tommy. "She is just surprised."

Tommy wasn't surprised that she fainted. When the snack cart when by, he purchased water and crackers. He knew she was going to have an upset stomach. Several hours later, Kimberly woke up. she noticed her head was resting on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy had his arm around.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

"Are we going to Paris?" replied Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I am afraid we are," answered Tommy. "When we get in Paris, we'll get on a flight to New York. Our morphers, communicators, and cell phones are in our suitcase."

"Tommy, do you know Phil lives in Paris. Caroline lives there with her new family," reminded Kimberly. "We could run into them."

"I don't think we will," reassured Tommy. "Even if we did, you'd be okay. I'd take care of you. I'm not going to let anything happen."

It was getting dark and they were beginning to pass out pillows and blankets on the plane. People were beginning to adjust their seats. Tommy and Kimberly were given two blankets and two pillows. They got comfortable and fell asleep. Several hours later, they arrived in Paris. Tommy went to go get their suitcase. But, it wasn't on the plane.

"Kim, we don't have our suitcase," explained Tommy. "I put it with our groups luggage. Our suitcase is in New York. I'm afraid our cellphones, communicators, and morphers are in the suit case."

"That's nice to know," remarked Kimberly. "We got on the wrong plane and are in Paris. Now, we've learned that we don't have suitcase."

"I'm sure the others are looking for us now," reassured Tommy. "Let's try to find a plane that we can catch, so we can get to New York."

Tommy went to the front desk and explained their situation. Kimberly was sitting in a chair waiting for him. She noticed that he was headed towards her.

"What did you find out?" asked Kimberly.

"All the flights are booked," stated Tommy. "The next time they can get us on a plane will be in two days."

"We're in Paris for two days?" gasped Kimberly.

"I was told that they have a hotel near by," replied Tommy. "We can get a hotel room. It is only a few blocks away."

The walked out of the airport and it was cloudy. Kimberly took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. She was hot on the plane and it was a warm day. Tommy took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. They started walking to the hotel. It looked like it had been raining. While they were on the way to the hotel, a car passed and there was a puddle of water near by. When the car drove through the water, it soaked Kimberly. Kimberly noticed that she had brown stains all over her top. They passed somebody painting a picture of the park. The artist needed some blue paint. He tried to squirt some paint on his palette. But, it wouldn't come out. He squeezed it really hard and it came out full force, and it got all over Tommy.

"I'm so sorry," apologized the artist. "Let me help you clean up."

He wiped off Tommy's face and shirt. Tommy's shirt was covered in blue paint. It started to rain again. They quickly put their jackets back on. A limo passed them. The driver stopped the car and rolled down the window.

"I've seen you've been covered with water and paint," stated the driver. "I know of a place you go and you can get cleaned up. At this place, they will wash your clothes. Do you want a ride?"

Both of them got in the limo. The driver started to drive again. He noticed their outfits.

"Those are nice outfits," said the driver. "Are they new?"

"Yes, they are," explained Tommy. " I got them in the mall in Reefside California. We were going to Dinosaur Museum and a Fossil sight in New York. Kim and I got these matching outfits to wear on the first day of our trip."

"I see that her jacket says "Mrs. Oliver," replied the driver. "And I see that your jacket says "Mr. Oliver." Are you related?"

"We're married," answered Kimberly.

"How long have you been married?" asked the driver.

"It will be nine years in November," replied Tommy.

"You look like you are young couple," said the driver. "I thought that you were married for a few years."

"We got married, when we were 17," confirmed Kimberly. "Something came up. So, we eloped."

"How old are you," asked the driver.

"I'll be 27 in November. And Kim will be 27 in February," answered Tommy.

"We're here," stated the driver.

He stopped at two story brick building. Tommy and Kimberly got out of the limo and went inside. When they went inside, they saw there were all kinds of clothes hanging up.

"This two need to use the shower to clean up," said the driver.

"I heard them come in," responded the lady at the desk.

"We just walked in," gasped Tommy. "How could you hear us?"

"Your outfits are made from water-resistant polyester and nylon mesh," explained the lady. "You made a lot of noise when you came in."

"We didn't make any noise!" declared Kimberly. "We came in quietly."

"You were noisy. The pants you are wearing make a swishy sound when you walk," remarked the lady. "Those are out of fashion in Paris."

"We didn't plan on this happening," explained Tommy. "We were going to New York, but we accidently got on the wrong plane. Our suitcase is in New York. These are the only clothes that we have."

"Go to the shower and get cleaned up," snapped the lady.

"Kim lets go get cleaned up," stated Tommy.

They started walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

"You are making noise again," remarked the lady.

Tommy and Kimberly took off running to the bathroom. They saw a man standing at the door.

"I see your clothes need washed," stated the man. "When you go inside the bathroom, there is laundry shoot that you will put your clothes in. They will be washed and returned to you after they dry. We've got towels, bathrobes, and shower wraps you can wear, while you are waiting for your clothes."

Tommy and Kimberly went inside the bathroom and locked the door.


	9. MrHart

After they were both in the bathroom, Tommy locked the door. They stripped and put their clothes in the laundry shoot. Kimberly noticed that there was paint all in his hair; it was also dry.

"Tommy, you've got paint in your hair. We'll have to wash your hair a few times; so, we can get it all out," pointed out Kimberly.

"Kim, will you help me get the paint out?" asked Tommy.

"Sure," replied Kimberly.

Tommy turned on the shower and they got in the shower. They started to help each other clean up. Meanwhile, Mr. Hart was standing outside the door, he took off his fake beard, fake mustache, and wig . He was holding Tommy and Kimberly's clothes. The lady at the desk took of her blonde wig and class. It was Candy Hart. The driver of the limo was also wearing a fake beard, a wig, and dark sunglasses. It was Jeffery Banks.

"Thanks for helping me get my daughter and my son-law here," said Mr. Hart. "I read an article about them winning pageant eight years ago at the water park in Angel Grove. They could help me promote my magazine. They'll be prefect for the fashion section, swim section, and sports section."

"Is that why you wanted us to keep an eye on them?" asked Jeffery.

"Yes, it was," explained Mr. Hart. " Eight years ago, I met Ivan French. He was Ivan Ooze. Ivan started dating Caroline. They brought Kimberly here. She ran away and went back to Angel Grove to that Oliver boy. They secretly eloped and went to 2015 to fight with the dino charge rangers. When Ivan came home, he saw Kimberly and Caroline weren't home. I was friends with Ivan and I told him where she was. That was when Candy and I started this studio. Ivan was going to help run this place, when he brought Kimberly back here. But, she was already married to that Oliver boy. Ivan knew Tommy would let anyone touch her. Ivan told me the catch."

"What's the catch?" asked Jeffery.

"To keep her from leaving, the Oliver boy has to be with her. She won't leave without him," answered Mr. Hart. "The Oliver boy won't leave without her either."

"Why do you keep calling him the Oliver boy, instead of Tommy or Doctor Oliver?" asked Candy.

"I never liked him," replied Mr. Hart. "When he came along, she stopped being in pageants, doing dance lessons, and cheerleading. She spent all her time with him, doing gymnastics, or being a power ranger."

Candy and Jeffery saw him holding up a pair black speedo swimming trunks and a pink bikini. The top had a v neck and it fastened in the back and it tied around the neck. The bottoms were at the mid-waist.

"What are those for?" asked Candy.

"These are the clothes, they are going to wear," explained Mr. Hart. " I was to make sure they stay in good shape for the magazine."

"Where they going to stay?" asked Jeffery.

"At Mesogog's Island, in a cell," answered Mr. Hart. "It is in the dungeon and it will be guarded. They will be there, when they aren't doing promoting new types of fashion, new types of swim wear, and promoting sports. Kim will be doing gymnastics and Tommy will be doing body building."

Tommy and Kimberly were done with their shower. They finally got the paint out of Tommy's hair. They had to wash his hair five times, to get all of the paint out. Both of them stepped out of the shower. They began to dry off. Tommy put on a white bathrobe and Kimberly put on a white shower wrap. They heard a knock at the door.

"Your clothes are ready!?" lied Mr. Hart.

Tommy and Kimberly stepped out into the main room. They were stunned to see Jeffery, Candy, and Phil.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Tommy.

"This is the first I've met my son-in-law," remarked Mr. Hart.

"We've met before!" corrected Tommy.

"Tommy, don't get smart," warned Mr. Hart. "It won't be a good influence on Kim. Kimberly, it has been a long time, since I last saw you."

"Phil, you didn't want to see me," stated Kimberly. "Candy didn't want you to see me or Caroline."

"It wasn't just her," corrected Mr. Hart. "I made the choice too. When Candy and I divorced, I went back to Caroline. She was willing to do what she could to get me back."

"So, that's why Caroline didn't have anything to do with Kim!" yelled Tommy.

"It was her choice," declared Mr. Hart. "She didn't like you either."

"She always seemed to like Tommy," gasped Kimberly. "She was the one who wanted me to go back to him. She couldn't leave Paris and went into hiding."

"Caroline, went into hiding. She got a job in fashion and started promoting new types of fashion. That's how we got back together," answered Mr. Hart. "We were together off and on. However, my company was doing better than hers. Caroline married a rich man and they have a good life together."

"Who's the man?" Tommy.

"My cousin, he was Candy's first husband," answered Mr. Hart. "They live in London and they have a new family. Candy and I are have gotten married again."

"Okay," said Tommy. "We appreciate that you let us use your shower to get cleaned up. We'll get our clothes and go change and we'll go. We have a plane to catch."

"You aren't going anywhere!" declared Mr. Hart.

He opened an incinerator and pitched Tommy and Kimberly's athletic suits and turtlenecks inside. Tommy and Kimberly were really stunned.

"What are we going to wear now?" cried Kimberly.

"These," stated Mr. Hart. "When you change, I'll tell you what you'll be doing."

He handed Tommy his speedo swim trunks and Kimberly her bikini. They went inside the bathroom and looked the door.

"Tommy, my bikini looks really tiny," said Kimberly.

"Does it fit?" asked Tommy.

Kimberly took off her shower wrap and put on her bikini.

"It does, but it just barely fits me," answered Kimberly. "Yours looks small too."

"Kim," I noticed it looks small," declared Tommy. " I hope it fits."

He took off the robe and put on his speedo swimming trunks.

"How do they feel?" asked Kimberly.

"They barely fit," answered Tommy. "They feel tight."

Tommy noticed Kimberly was about to faint.

"Kim, you can't pass out," warned Tommy. "They would never let you live it down. You can't cry either."

"Tommy, I'm scared," sobbed Kimberly.


	10. Security Blanket

"Kim, I am scared too," answered Tommy. "But, we can't let them realize it."

"When we go back out there, they'll laugh at us," confirmed Kimberly.

"I know they will," replied Tommy. "Kim, I am going to remind you that you can't show any sign of weakness. It's going to be hard for me too. These clothes are humiliating."

"Tommy, will you hold on to me?" begged Kimberly.

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question," gasped Tommy.

He held out his hand and Kimberly took hold of it. She had his hand in a tight grip.

"Is this better?" asked Tommy.

"Much," answered Kimberly. "Does this make you feel any better."

"I feel much better," answered Tommy. "We are going to have to step out now. If you get scared or nervous just hold on to me."

They both walked out of the bathroom in their new outfits. They were laughed at by Jeffery and Candy.

"What are you going to have us do?" asked Tommy.

"I have a magaizine company," explained Mr. Hart. "I help advertise fashion, swimwear, and sports. Both you and Kim will help me out advertise the new types of fashion."

"What do we have to wear?" asked Kimberly.

"Both of you will be doing all three," explained Mr. Hart. " Kimberly, you'll be wearing evening gowns, black dresses, A-line skirts, mini skirts, crop-tops, hip huggers, romper suits and pantsuits. Tommy you'll be wearing Tuxedos, dress pants, dress shirts, tee shirts, and baggy jeans."

"For the swim wear modeling Kim will be in bikinis and one piece suits," explained Candy. "Tommy will be in speedos, swimming trunks, and board shorts."

"For sports, Tommy will be a body builder; Kim will do gymnastics," added Jeffery.

"When do we start?" asked Kimberly.

"In two days," answered Mr. Hart.

"Where will we stay?" asked Kimberly.

"Mesogog's Island," answered Mr. Hart.

"Who's Mesogog?" asked Tommy.

They watched Mr. Hart transform into Mesogog. Tommy felt Kimberly shake and squeeze his hand. He was just as stunned as she was.

"You never thought I'd be your father?" asked Mesogog.

"No," answered Kimberly. "How did it happen?"

"Gems were created incase Elsa, Zeltrax, and/or I was destroyed. The gems would bond with a person who was worthy," explained Mesogog. "The gem chose all of us, like the dino gem chose you to be rangers."

Candy and Jeffery turned into Elsa and Zeltrax. Mesogog opened up a portal, Tommy and Kimberly followed him through the portal. They came out at Mesogog's Island. Zeltrax and Elsa were behind them. Tommy and Kimberly followed Mesogog to the end of the hall. They followed him down the stairs. It began to get colder. They saw Scorpina and Goldar standing at the door.

"Tommy, you aren't so strong," remarked Goldar. "You've finally been caught. This time you couldn't protect Kimberly."

"Goldar, you forgot that she is very weak," added Scorpina. "She can't even defend herself."

Mesogog unlocked the door and they followed him to the end of the hall. Mesogog unlocked another door.

"This is where you'll be staying," confirmed Mesogog.

Tommy and Kimberly walked into the room. The room was very cold, it had a bathroom, and a place to sit. On the floor were two sleeping bags, two pillows, old blankets, and a small refrigerator.

"In the refrigerator is where your drink source will come from. You'll only receive water. You will only get a piece of fruit, crackers, or pop-tarts to eat," explained Mesogog. "In the bathroom, there are tooth brushes and other hygiene items in the bathroom closet. There are also towels, bathrobes, and house slippers for you to use after you get out of the shower."

"What about clothes?" asked Kimberly.

"You'll be wearing the clothes that you've got on all the time," answered Mesogog. "The only time you won't is when you're in the studio."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. They heard him lock the door. Finally, they were alone. Tommy felt Kimberly let go of his hand.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Tommy, I am scared. I've just learned Mesogog is my father, We have to stay in these outfits most of the time, we have to do modeling for fashion, swimwear, and sports, Phil never liked you, we learned Caroline didn't like you, and we are in cold cell most of the time."

Tommy started dragging the sleeping bags and blankets in the corner. Kimberly noticed that Tommy laid on of the blankets on the floor. Then he placed the two sleeping bags on it. She noticed that he placed the two pillows on the ground. Finally, Tommy put the second blanket over the sleeping bags. Tommy got in one of the sleeping bags. He noticed that it was a little bigger than a regular sleeping bag.

"Kim, I think we both may be able to fit in the same sleeping bag."

She walked over to the sleeping bag and they both got in it. There were plenty of room for both of them. Tommy had and idea on how to keep them warm. They both got out of the sleeping bag. Tommy unzipped the empty sleeping bag and unfolded it. He laid their sleeping bag on top of it. Then he folded it back and zipped it up. They both quickly got back in the sleeping bag.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

"I'm just humiliated by what Phil, Goldar, and Scorpina said. Once, Goldar was right. I couldn't do anything to protect us."

"Yes, you did."

"How was I able to do any good."

"Tommy, you made me feel safe. For once, I didn't faint or freak out."

"That's true. Kim, I was so proud. You were able to hold together."

"I just had my security blanket."

"When did I become your security blanket?"

"You've always been my security blanket. When I'm with you I always feel safe."

"Kim, I guess I can say the same thing about you. You've became my security blanket."

"Tommy, you used to always worry about me."

"I still do. But, I was just as scared as you were."

"Are you still scared?"

"Beautiful, I am. I'm wondering why your parents didn't like me, how long we're going to be here, if we'll ever see our friends again, and I am worried how we're going to make it."

"Tommy, what matters is that their daughter loves you. After hearing what Phil said, I'm done with them. You've been there for me more, than they have. Especially, since we eloped."

Kimberly felt Tommy pull her closer to him. He was holding her tight.

"Tommy, are you cold?"

"A little bit."

Kimberly reached for the blanket that was laying on the sleeping bag. She pulled it closer to them.

"Is that better?"

"It is much better. Kim, we'll get through this."

"Tommy, I know we will."


	11. Back In New York

Meanwhile, the rest of Tommy's group were at their hotel. Kira and Cassidy were in a room with Haley. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Devin were in a room with Billy. Cassidy and Kira were asking Haley questions.

"Haley, has Billy heard anything?" asked Kira.

"No, not yet," replied Haley. "He said the airport would call him, when they did some investigating."

"They've had time to do some investigating," added Cassidy. "We've been in New York for two days. Hayley, we've been to the dinosaur museum. We have only toured the first floor. Tomorrow we will tour the second floor. Wednesday we will tour the third floor. And Friday we'll go to the fossil sight."

"Cassidy, I am aware of that," responded Haley.

She didn't want the girl to worry. So, she turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. Haley saw that Parent Trap was on TV. Kira and Cassidy started watching the movie. Haley heard her cell phone ring. She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hello," answered Haley.

"Haley, this is Billy. I got a phone call from the airport," relied Billy."There was no sign of Tommy or Kimberly. I called Willie and Katherine and told them what happened. Willie went to Tommy's house. But, they weren't home."

"Do you think they got on the wrong plane?" questioned Haley.

"That's what the people who work at the Reefside Airport think," stated Billy. "Before you ask me this, they don't know which plane it was. There were others flights that left between 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM."

"Did they say where the others flights were going to?" asked Haley.

"Florida, Paris, London, Mexico, New Zealand, Australia, Rome, and Hollywood," responded Billy. "They don't know which flight they were on."

"Can they find out?" asked Haley.

"They will have to watch the security cameras," answered Billy. "I told them that Tommy and Kim got separated from us at security checkpoint."

"What should I tell the girls?" asked Haley.

"Tell them what I just told you," suggested Billy. "I just told the boys. They were okay."

"Okay, I'll tell them!" declared Haley.

She got off the phone and went back into the room.

"I have some news," stated Haley.

Kira and Cassidy turned off the TV. They were interested in learning what Haley found out.

"Billy called me. Tommy and Kim aren't in Reefside. Willie went to their house, and they weren't there," explained Haley. "The people at the airport didn't see them after all of the flights took off. I'm afraid they got on the wrong plane. They are either in Florida, Paris, London, Mexico, New Zealand, Australia, Rome, or Hollywood."

"Will we be able to find them?" asked Kira.

"Yes," answered Haley. "It may take awhile."


	12. Trakeena

Fall break went by very quickly. As soon as the rangers got back, Haley and Billy told them the news. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were determined to find their teachers. In the meantime,Tommy and Kimberly looked at the calendar that was hanging on the wall.

"Tommy, we've officially been here a week," acknowledged Kimberly. "I'm afraid we'll be here awhile."

Tommy was still in the sleeping bag. He watched Kimberly mark off another day on the calendar. She was really shivering.

"Kim, come back over here," advised Tommy. "You look like you are cold."

Kimberly walked back over to the sleeping bag and got back in it. She laid on her side, facing Tommy. He pulled her closer to him.

"We'll make it," promised Tommy.

"We've done modeling for fashion, swim wear, and sports," finished Kimberly.

"Don't remind me," asked Tommy. "I hate body building."

"Well, I hate wearing those tight dresses," argued Kimberly. "You can barely move in them. Tommy, we have to face it. This is our life now. We can't be college professors anymore, we aren't at home, we're cold, we aren't with our friends, and we are working for Phil's magazine company. We don't have anything from our previous life."

"Yes, we do!" corrected Tommy.

"What do we have?" asked Kimberly.

"We still have each other," smiled Tommy." We have the same room, we are together every night, we still get to eat together, and we still have a life together."

"True," gasped Kimberly. "Have you realized our sleeping bags were used by villains or monsters."

"They'd need a bigger size," joked Tommy. "But, it's big enough for the both of us to fit in. You weren't complaining about the sleeping bag last week. I remembered that you wanted me to hold you, when we were weren't in the studio."

"Well, you wanted the same thing," remarked Kimberly. "It was really cold last week."

"Kim, we know different," confirmed Tommy. "What was it that you called me last week? You said I was your security blanket."

Kimberly's face turned red, from embarrassment.

"Kim, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," promised Tommy. "I felt the same way you did. Remember? Right now, you're all I have."

"You've all I have too," answered Kimberly. "Now, its permanent. We learned Phil and Caroline don't want us. You still have your parents, Leanbow, and UDonna."

"They're your family now too," said Tommy. "And you don't belong to Phil and Caroline anymore. You belong to me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They were both tired and they fell asleep. Meanwhile, Trakeena was revived. She was in Reefside attacking the city. Trakeena had brought stingwingers, putties,tyrannodrones, and kelzaks with her. Kira,Trent, Conner, and Ethan were fighting the stingwingers, putties, tyranndrones and kelzaks. Katherine and Willie were fighting Trakeena on a ledge. She had chased them all over Reefside and they ran up a hill to get away from her. Katherine saw a narrow spot she could get in. She was able to escape Trakeena.

Willie was at the top of the hill fighting Trakeena. They were having a sword fight on the cliff. Trakeena was winning. Willie had taken many hits in the chest. And Trakeena threw a blast at him. He was loosing his balance. She grabbed him.

"I've seen this before," smirked Trakeena. "It was when I fought Karone."

She pushed him off the cliff. However, he was able to grab on to the ledge. Katherine heard a blast and she started to going to the area Willie and Trakeena were fighting in. Trakeena had vanished.

"Willie!"

"Kat, I'm down here."

Katherine went to the edge and saw Willie hanging on to the cliff. Katherine pulled him up. Willie kissed her on the side of the check.

"What was that for?"

"You saved me."

"Willie, it was least I could do."

"Katherine, I like you."

"I know you've told me before."

"I mean I really like you."

"Okay, meaning you like as a friend or you want to date me?"

"Meaning I want to date you. Kat, will you be my girl friend?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"So, I take that as a yes. Kat, will you date me?"

"Yes! When?"

"Saturday, at the homecoming dance."

"It's a date."


	13. Halloween

It had almost been a month, since the rangers had seen Tommy and Kimberly. The airport called Billy and he learned they couldn't tell where Tommy and Kimberly went. It was really crowded and packed on the day of trip. Reefside High was having a Halloween party. Kat and Willie invited Billy, Haley, and the rangers to come. Kat and Willie were ghosts, Kira was Princess Belle, Trent was pirate, Ethan was a lightbulb, and Conner was a soccer player. Haley and Billy declined the offer. They decided to stay in the lab to locate Tommy and Kimberly. Lately, they had been spending a lot of time in the lab.

"We've looked several times," said Haley. "They aren't Reefside. Nor are they close by. We'll have to run a world wide scan. I don't know how to do that."

"We can find out," replied Billy. "I'll study about it. We need to find them quickly."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were taking their showers. The shower in their cell was messed up. One mintute only gave out ice cold water; and the next it gave out scolding hot water. Kimberly's shower was in ice cold water. Tommy's was in scolding hot water. He had burns on his chest. Kimberly's hair was dripping. Tommy was being to notice that the tips of her hair were freezing. He wrapped he hair in a towel.

"Tommy, why'd you do that for?"

"Kim, your hair was cold. This whole cell is freezing. I didn't want your hair to freeze and break off."

Kimberly was opening the medicine cabinet to look for something to treat the burns on Tommy's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Tommy, I'll looking for medicine to treat your burns."

She finally found some Neosporin in the cabinet. It was never used before. She opened it and began to rub it on Tommy's chest.

"Is that better?"

"It's much better. It isn't stinging anymore. What about your hair?"

She took the towel off her head. Her hair was dry and it wasn't frozen anymore. They got dressed and went back into the cell. Mesogog was standing outside the door. When he saw they were both out, they saw him transform into Mr. Hart.

"I've been asked to give out candy this morning explained Mr. Hart. "I don't have time to do it. So, I'll like for you do it."

"We don't have any thing to wear," said Kimberly.

"Yes, you do," corrected Mr. Hart.

He held up two Halloween outfits. One was a Tinkerbell outfit and the other was a blue shirt and diaper.

"Kim is going to be Tinkerbell," replied Mr. Hart. " Tommy will be Tommy Pickles from Rugrats. After you are done passing out candy, you'll be helping promote the new dance studio. I tried to get you parts in the Nutcracker. But, they said you both were too old."

"Is that why you're having us promote the dance studio?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Mr. Hart. "When you done passing out candy, come to the clothes closet. Your outfits are hanging on the door."

He walked out of their cell, so they could get dressed. Kimberly put on a strapless green dress. It had wings in the back. She slipped on a green pair or slippers and put on blond wig. Tommy put on the blue tee shirt and the diaper.

"Tommy, you can't let them see how embarrassed you are. Remember what we did last time?"

"I held your hand."

"We can to that again."

Kimberly held out her hand Tommy took hold off it. Elsa and Zeltrax appeared and opened up a portal. Tommy and Kimberly walked through it and were in Mr. Hart's studio. He had two chair at the front door. They sit at the front door and give out candy. Both of them sat the door and began to pass out candy. All the kids who walked by made remarks about Tommy's Halloween costume.

When they were done, they went to the clothes closet. They saw their were two pairs pink ballet slippers, two pairs of white tights, two pink leotards, and two pink tutus.


	14. Tommy's Nightmare

"Kim, there's two outfits!" gasped Tommy.

"One of them is for you," answered Mr. Hart. "We needed an extra person. So, we used you. Both of you will be dressed alike. Tommy, you'll be in a brown wig. We've already done twisted the hair into a bun. Kimberly's hair will be up in a bun too."

"Don't worry about the make up," stated Kimberly. "I'll take care of that myself."

He handed them their outfits. Mr. Hart gave Kimberly the make up kit. They went into the dressing room to change. Kimberly began to change out of her Tinkerbell outfit. Tommy just stood there.

"Tommy, we can't stay in here forever," stated Kimberly. "You can't let them see your true emotions."

Tommy slowly began to change. He changed out of his Halloween costume. He put on the tights, then the pink leotard, and then pink slippers. Kimberly was already in her tights, slippers, and leotard.

"Kim, you haven't put the last piece on," pointed out Tommy. "I know. Tommy, I know how you're feeling. I thought we could put the skirt on at the same time."

They put their skirts together. Kimberly got out some lip stick. Tommy noticed that she purposely got out a very pale shade of pink. She put their make up on and they left the room.

"Both of you have to pose for a painting," explained Mr. Hart.

Tommy held Kimberly leaning back. The painter began to paint. Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mr. Hart were watching. They wanted to make sure Tommy and Kimberly stayed posed. Kimberly didn't have any trouble. Tommy ended up dropping her due to embrassement. It ruined the painting and they were yelling at Tommy. He felt someone shaking him.

"Tommy, wake up! Please wake up!"

Tommy opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. Kimberly had gotten out of bed and was standing at his side. He noticed her pink night gown was soaked.

"Kim, you're soaked."

"Tommy so are you. I just woke up, you were sweating."

He got up out of bed and noticed he pajamas were cold and wet.

"Kim, we can't go on the trip!"

"We aren't going. They are calling for storms and our flight go canceled. What happened?"

He didn't answer.

"Why don't we go soak in the Jacuzzi?"

Tommy followed Kimberly into bathroom. She turned the Jacuzzi on and started getting it warmed up. Tommy went and got their suits. He got his green shorts and Kimberly's pink tanksuit. He went back into the bathroom. They changed their clothes and got in the Jacuzzi. Kimberly noticed that Tommy was clinging to her. He didn't want to let her go.

"What happened?"

"We got on the wrong plane and went to Paris. We were caught by Mesogog."

"Who was Mesogog?"

"He was your father. He made us do all kinds of modeling for his magazine company. We had to advertise for fashion and clothes. We had to stay in the lowest level of Mesogog's lair. It was cold and we had to do pose for a painting."

"Tommy, what type of painting?"

"We were advertising for the new dance studio. We were both dressed in ballet costumes. It was so embarrassing. Both of us had to stay posed. You were fine. I ended up dropping you and it ruined the painting."

"I'll call Haley. I will tell her that you are sick. She sent me a text and asked if we could go to the Reefside Museum and Reefside Fossil Sight. I told her it would be fine. Tommy, everybody will get credit. They'll be going to the museum today. Tommorrow, they will be at the fossil sight."

"Kim, what are we going to do for the next two days? If I'm sick we can't go any where?"

"We can soak in the Jacuzzi and I'll make hot chocolate. Tommy, I'll be back."

Kimberly got out of the Jacuzzi. She put on a robe and slippers. A few minutes later, she was carrying a tray with two cups of hot chocolate. She pulled up a small table next to the Jacuzzi. Kimberly put the tray on the table. Then she got back in the Jacuzzi.

"I've called Haley. She said that she'd take the group on the field trip. Billy is going with her."

"Kim, is it just us for the next two days?"

"We can make it all week if you to."


	15. Trakeena is Back

During the rest of fall break, Tommy wanted to stay at home. Kimberly didn't push him to leave the house. She just want him better, before fall break was over. During fall break, Tommy wanted to soak in the Jacuzzi, drink hot chocolate, and watch TV. Kimberly graded the rest of Tommy's papers to make it less stressful for him. She noticed Tommy was on his laptop a lot. He didn't tell her that he was making plans for their 9th wedding anniversary. Tommy saw the color for the 9th anniversary was Lapis Lazuli, which was a shade a blue.

Tommy went to the internet and ordered the some clothes to wear on their anniversary, since he was going to be taking her to a formal restaurant. He ordered Kimberly a blue strapless evening gown. He also got her a pair of blue ankle strap heeled shoes. Tommy ordered himself a black suit, a white shirt, a blue pow tie, and black dress shoes. He also bought her two outfits for an anniversary present. He got her a royal blue velour two piece set. It came with a jacket and pants. He bought her a pink cozy fleece two piece outfit. It also came with pants and jacket. Tommy purchased a tidal blue turtle neck to go with the royal blue outfit and a pearl pink outfit to go with the pink outfit.

Kimberly had purchased two outfits for Tommy as an anniversary present. She had ordered him a royal blue two piece outfit. But, it was fleece instead of velour. She also purchased a black fleece two piece outfit. She purchased a navy turtle neck to go with the royal blue outfit. And a green turtle neck to go with the blackout fit.

Towards the end of October, Kat and Willie announced they were officially dating. When the group was at the Reefside fossil sight Trakeena showed up. Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent fought the stingwingers, putties, tyranndroes, and kelzaks, that Trakeena brought with her. Kat and Willie had to fight Trakeena. She cased them all over the fossil sight. Kat was able to find a place to hide. Trakeena fought Willie on the cliff. She pushed him off the cliff and left.

"Kat what happened?" asked Billy.

 **Flash back**

 _"I've seen this before," smirked Trakeena. "It was when I fought Karone."_

 _Katherine heard a blast and she started to going to the area Willie and Trakeena were fighting in. Trakeena had vanished._

 _"Willie!"_

 _"Kat, I'm down here."_

 _Katherine went to the edge and saw Willie hanging on to the cliff. Katherine pulled him up. Willie kissed her on the side of the check._

 _"What was that for?"_

 _"You saved me."_

 _"Willie, it was least I could do."_

 _"Katherine, I like you."_

 _"I know you've told me before."_

 _"I mean I really like you."_

 _"Okay, meaning you like as a friend or you want to date me?"_

 _"Meaning I want to date you. Kat, will you be my girl friend?"_

 _"I thought you'd never ask!"_

 _"So, I take that as a yes. Kat, will you date me?"_

 _"Yes! When?"_

 _"Saturday, at the homecoming dance."_

 _"It's a date."_

 **End of Flash Back**

"Is that date at the football homecoming game?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, it is," answered Willie. "The other rangers are coming. You and Kim should come too."

"We've got plans," interrupted Kimberly. "Tommy and I have plans Friday night. our anniversary is Saturday."

"The home coming game is on Saturday," explained Kat. "We're having a dance after the game."

Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"I guess we could come," stated Kimberly. "The whole team will be together. We haven't been able to do something fun together for a long time."

"Kim, you and Tommy could come in your formal clothes that you are wearing to the formal restaurant," suggested Kat. "Or you could bring them to change into after the dance."

On Saturday afternoon, Tommy took Kimberly out to the formal restaurant. She wore her blue strapless evening gown and blue ankle strapped high heeled shoes. Tommy was in his black tux, white shirt, and blue bow tie. After they were done at the restaurant, they went to Reefside High. Tommy had brought their blue outfits, incase they decided to change. He realized that they would be sitting in the bleachers. Kimberly had heels on and a long dress. It would be hard for her to move around it. They went into the bathroom and changed. Kimberly put on her tidal blue turtle neck, her royal blue velour outfit, royal blue socks and tennis shoes. Tommy put on his navy turtle neck, his royal blue fleece outfit, royal blue socks and tennis shoes. He met Kimberly outside the bathroom. They took their formal clothes to the car. Then they went to the football field.


	16. Football Homecoming

Tommy and Kimberly took a seat by Ethan, Conner, Kira, Trent, Billy, Haley, Kat, and Willie. The bleachers were crowed.

"Dr.O why are you and Kim wearing blue?" asked Ethan.

"The color for the 9 year anniversary is lapis lazuli," explained Tommy. "I looked up the 9 year wedding anniversary on the computer. Lapis Lazuli is a shade of blue. So, that is why we're in blue. The modern gift ideas are leather."

"What did you get Kim for your anniversary?" asked Kira.

"I got her a pink fleece outfit with a pear pink turtle neck, a pink leather hand bag, a set of pearls, a new pink leather watch band for her watch, the royal blue outfit and tidal blue turtle neck (that you see her wearing), a pink wallet, a new pair of tennis shoes, a royal blue evening gown and blue heels (that she wore to the restruant), and a new tanksuit (that she can wear, when we teach and coach swimming)," replied Tommy.

"I got Tommy a black fleece outfit with a green turtle neck, a new wallet, a new black leather band for his watch, the royal blue outfit and navy blue turtleneck (that you see him wearing), a new pair of tennis shoes, a new pair of jeans and a new pair of khakis, a black cable sweater, and new pair of board shorts (that he can wear, when we teach and coach swimming)," added Kimberly.

"Are you staying for the dance?" asked Conner.

"Yes," replied Tommy. "Our formal clothes are in the car. We changed because Kim had on heels and long dress."

All of the homecoming king, queen, prince, and princess nominees were lining up and were taking their seats. Kira and Conner had to be there because they were homecoming king and queen the previous year. They had to come back and crown the winners. That was before Kira and Trent started dating; they were now engaged.

"Dr.O, Kira and I have decide the wedding will be sometime in the spring," explained Trent. "We needed a best man and a maid of honor."

"Who are the brides maids?" asked Kimberly.

"The brides maids are Haley, Kat, Cassidy, Aisha, and Tori Hanson " answered Kira.

"Who are the groomsmen?" asked Tommy.

"The groomsmen are Conner, Ethan, Willie, Devin, and Billy," answered Trent.

"What Trent is trying to say is that he wants Tommy as his best man," added Kira. "And I want Kim as the maid of honor."

Both Tommy and Kimberly looked really surprised. Neither one of them expected them to ask them that question. But, they both of them accepted. When the game began, Goldar, Zeltrax, and Elsa began to attack the game. Principal Randall was advising everyone to get to safety. Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Kat, and Willie morphed. Kira and Trent started fighting Elsa. Conner and Ethan started fighting Zeltrax. And Kat and Billy began to fight Goldar.

"Tommy, I think Mesogog may be near by," cried Billy. "Both of you need to get out. Keep in touch with us by communicator."

Tommy grabbed Kimberly and the took off running. They couldn't morph because there were a lot of people all over the campus. They were running towards the parking lot. Mesogog appeared near the parking lot.

"Going somewhere?" asked Mesogog.

"What do you want?" demanded Tommy.

"The pink ranger," replied Mesogog.

Kimberly began to shake. She sensed that she had met Mesogog before. But, she didn't know how she knew him.

"You can't have her!" yelled Tommy.

"I heard that it would be hard to get the pink ranger," explained Mesogog. "I heard that in order to get the pink ranger, I also had to take the black ranger."

Mesogog threw a blast at the both of them. Tommy pushed Kimberly to the ground in order to avoid being hit. Both of them were on their knees. Kimberly had both her arms around Tommy's waist.

"Tommy, please do something!" begged Kimberly.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Kimberly's waist and held her close.

"We'll be okay," answered Tommy. "I promise."

"What if they take us?" asked Kimberly.

"If they do, we will be okay!" reassured Tommy. "I'll protect you."

Tommy noticed they both had their sliver bracelets on. He touched the communicator button on Kimberly's bracelet.

"Billy, this is Tommy. We need help," stated Tommy."We're near the parking lot."

"We're sending help," answered Billy.

Elsa appeared out of the middle of no where.

"Maybe if your in your human form, they will come." suggested Elsa.

Mesogog began to transform.

"Billy, he's transforming," cried Tommy.

Before, he could say anymore, Elsa threw a blast at them. It froze Tommy and Kimberly in place. Elsa and Mesogog saw Conner, Ethan, Kira,and Trent running towards them. They disappeared through a portal. The four rangers noticed Tommy and Kimberly were frozen in place.

"KIM! DR.O!" cried Kira.

They tried to see if they could get Tommy and Kimberly to respond, but they couldn't get a reply. Conner tried to see if they get them to move. Both of them were frozen in place.

"I think we're going to have to get them back to lab," gasped Ethan.


	17. Frozen

The rangers got Tommy and Kimberly back to the lab. Haley teleported Tommy's jeep back to the house. Then she teleported Tommy and Kimberly to the lab. Kat and Willie rode with Haley and Billy. The other four ranger rode in Conner's truck. As soon as they were all at the Olivers' house, they all went down to the lab. Tommy and Kimberly were on a table. They were in the same position.

"Do you think they've been turned to stone?" asked Kira.

"Yes," answered Billy. "This has happened before. One time Tommy and Kimberly were on a date at the park. Zedd turned Kim's purse into a monster. The monster froze both of them in place. There minds were frozen. This time, it is going to be harder to free them."

"What do you mean?" asked Conner.

"Last time, they were standing right next to each other," explained Billy. "They are both holding each other this time. I was able to create a device to free them. Now, the device will have to be stronger. It will take more power."

"Can you make the device?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, I can," answered Billy. "It will take a few hours. I should have it done by midnight. We can all stay here tonight. I don't think Tommy and Kim will care."

They all began to talk, while Billy was making the device to free Tommy and Kimberly.

"You'll never believe who Mesogog is!" gasped Haley. "It's Phil Hart. He's Kimberly's father."

"How did you find out?" asked Kira.

"I did a scan on the computer. And I was able to get glimpse of him before they vanished," explained Haley. "We can't tell Kim and Tommy. I heard Tommy had a dream and woke up the next morning. He had a dream about Mesogog being Kim's father. That is why he didn't go on the trip. I just didn't tell you. If Kim finds out, she'll be mess. And Tommy will too."

"Why would Mr. Hart be Mesogog," asked Kat.

"Tommy, once said that Kim's parents were having trouble with their marriage. Mr. Hart had Kim in every bueaty pageant that he could find. She'd either be first or second runner up. She never was the winner. He forced her to be a cheerleader," explained Haley. "He was very strict on her. Tommy said that her mother got into it because she didn't like that Kim was being pushed to do all of those things. Mr. Hart walked out and left. They filed for a divorce."

"Was Kim already dating Tommy, when the divorce happened?" asked Conner.

"Yes," responded Haley. " Tommy had moved around a lot. He changed schools every year, until he went to Angel Grove High. That's when he met Kimberly. They were both rangers and they were dating. She spent all of her time being a ranger, gymnastics, or with Tommy. She didn't have time to be in pageants or do cheerleading."

"I heard she did gymnastics for years," said Kira.

"She has doing gymnastics since she was in first grade," explained Haley. "Most of the time, Kimberly spent the night at Tommy's house because of her father. I'm sure you know the story about her going to Paris because her mom was going to marry a French painter."

"We heard that story," replied Trent. "The French painter was Ivan Ooze. We know all about them going to the future because they found dino energems. Tommy told us that at the water park. He told us that Kim doesn't hear from her mother any more, because she wanted Mr. Hart back. She was willing to do what ever it took to get him back. They are together one minute and the next minute they aren't. Tommy's parents are traveling around the world, since they retired. He said he found his brother. However, his brother passed away a few years later."

"All of that is correct," confirmed Billy. "This past summer, they found Tommy's birth parents in Briarwood. They are Leanbow and UDonna. Tommy and Kim have seen them several times. They still see Tommy's adoptive parents, when they aren't traveling."

"Kim said they can't have children," added Kira. "Tommy and Kim have said that they've been on their own a lot. They don't seem to mind it. I could always tell they really do love each other."

"It's been that way since they've met," confirmed Billy. "They were very close friends before they dated. They sat together in every class they had together, they ate lunch together everyday, and they spend all their free time together. It didn't surprise me, when I found out that they eloped."

"Do you have the device finished yet?" asked Kat.

"Yes, I do," answered Billy. "Everyone stand back, I'm going use it."

They all stood back and watched Billy fire the laser. They noticed that Tommy and Kimberly were being to move.


	18. Tommy's Birthday

Tommy and Kimberly questioned all of the rangers about what had happened. They even asked Haley and Billy. All Tommy and Kimberly remembered was Mesogog throwing a blast at them. When Billy unfroze them, it also made them forget something. They didn't remember that they were about to learn who Mesogog was.

"Dr.O, I saw you have a birthday coming up," stated Conner. "Are you doing anything for your birthday?"

"We haven't planned anything," stated Kimberly.

"We'll bake him a cake," stated Katherine. "We could have a small part down here in the lab."

"I guess that would be okay," answered Tommy. "Kim and I've already got plans to do that morning."

"We could have it in the afternoon," suggested Kimberly.

Tommy was agreeable to the idea. So, they were going to give him a party. Kimberly went to the mall and bought him some presents. She got him a locket, a green cable sweater, a red cable sweater, some black pants, a green polo, a red polo, a pale green dress shirt, a black dress shirt, a pair green pajama pants, and a new belt.

On the night before Tommy's birthday, Kimberly was wrapping presents. She waited until he was asleep; she went down to the lab. Kat and Willie had already baked the cake. It was a white cake, with white butter cream icing. It had red and crimson roses with green leaves. In black it said "Happy 27th Birthday Tommy." Willie noticed that Kimberly had purchased a small sliver locket. There was a T engraved on it. Underneath the T was green gem, a white gem, a crimson gem, a red gem, and a black gem

"Why'd you get a locket for?" asked Willie.

"A photo is going in there," explained Kimberly. "It's going to be of me and him."

"What are also gems for?" asked Willie.

"Those gems represent his ranger colors," answered Kimberly.

"Kim, we're so sorry for all the trouble that we've caused you and Tommy," apologized Kat. "I wish there was something we could do to make it up to you."

"There is,"interrupted Willie. "You'll let us take the picture."

Kimberly was agreeable to that. After she left the basement, Kat and Willie had a talk.

"You know that Kira,Trent, Conner, and Ethan got Tommy a new briefcase, Haley and Billy got him a photo album, and we got him a gift card to the mall," explained Willie. "You never let it slip that Tommy bought Kim a locket too."

"I already knew," explained Kat. "Tommy told me that he had gotten her a locket too. He was going to surprise her on their anniversary. But, after the incident, he didn't give it to her. He is waiting for Christmas. I was the one who recommended that they got each other a locket."

"Why?" asked Willie.

"UDonna was the one who suggested it," replied Kat. "She said there could come a time when they are in need. She's going to cast a protective spell on both lockets that will keep them safe. After the party, they will be going to Briarwood."

An hour before the party, Tommy and Kimberly got dressed. Tommy put on a pair of khakis, a black tee, and a tan shirt. Kimberly put on a pink long sleeve tee, jeans, and a pink and white plaid flannel shirt. After they got dressed, they went down to the basement. Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent, Kat, Willie, Haley, and Billy were down there.

After they had cake, Tommy began to open his presents. He opened Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan's present first. He was really surprised that they had gotten him a new briefcase. Then he opened Haley and Billy's gift. Tommy had been wanting a new photo album for awhile. Tommy opened the gift from Willie and Kat. They had gotten him a gift card to his favorite store in the mall. Finally, he opened the large black sack. He knew it was from Kimberly. When he opened it, he saw a new pair of jeans, khaki's, black pants, a green cable sweater, a red cable sweater, a green polo, a red polo, a pale green dress shirt, a black dress shirt, a pair of green pajama pants, and a new shirt.

"There's two presents remaining," Kat. "They are both laying side by side."


	19. The Lockets

Two small boxes were laying on the table. One was wrapped in black wrapping paper. It had a green bow on it. The other was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. It had a white bow on it. Tommy walked over to the table. He knew the pink box was for Kimberly. It had the locket that he got her for their anniversary. Kat had insisted that he gave it to her at the party. Tommy had no idea what was in the black box.

"I guess the pink box is for Kim," stated Kira.

"It's not my birthday," answered Kimberly.

"I bought that for you as an anniversary gift," explained Tommy. "I was going to give it to you on our anniversary. After the incident with Mesogog, I didn't get a chance. I decided to give it to you on Christmas. But, Kat insisted that you got it today."

Kimberly walked over to the table and picked up the pink box. Tommy insisted that she opened her gift first. Inside the box was sliver locket. The locket had a K engraved on it. It was different than Tommy's. Her locket had four small flowers underneath the K. There was pink flower, a yellow flower, a light blue flower, and another pink flower. She opened the locket. There wasn't a picture inside; so, she closed the locket. When she was done looking at the locket, she put it on.

Tommy opened his black box. Inside was a sliver locket. It a T engraved on it. Underneath the T, there was a green gem, a white gem, a crimson gem, a red gem, and black gem. When Tommy opened the locket, it was empty. He closed the locket, and put it on.

"There isn't a picture inside," said Tommy. "I think we both had the same idea."

"We were going to have a picture taken," explained Kimberly. "It was going to be of the two of us."

"I told Kim that would take the picture," stated Willie.

He got out his camera and took two pictures. They were both sitting down and they had their arms around each other. Willie took a close up picture. After he took the pictures, he helped both of them put the picture in their locket.

"I forgot to mention that your adoptive parents called," stated Haley. "They will be home at Christmas."

"And I got a message from Leanbow and UDonna," added Kat. "They wanted to see you both. Haley's going to teleport you Briarwood."

Haley teleported Tommy and Kimberly to Briarwood. They were both in Rootcore. Leanbow and UDonna had been waiting for them.

"We've been waiting," stated UDonna. "I know it's your birthday and I wanted to give you our present."

She pointed her wand at Tommy's locket. And she did some type of spell on the locket. She did the same thing with Kimberly. The T on Tommy's locket was in black. It still looked like it was engraved. The K on Kimberly's locket was in pink. It also looked like it was engraved.

"That was a protective spell," explained UDonna. "I have seen in the Xenotome that Mesogog is after you. The spell that I just casted will keep you both safe. If you run into trouble, you will be getting help in all kinds of ways. Don't take the lockets off. The protective spell is also protecting the picture inside the lockets, you don't have to worry about them being ruined. I also put a spell on the chains. They are stronger and are unbreakable. No one can take them off, expect you."

"Does the Xenotome say who Mesogog is?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm afraid it doesn't," lied Leanbow. "We would tell you, if we knew."

"I was hoping that we would find out," added Tommy. "Our friends did a scan on the computer and they couldn't tell us either. All we know is that Mesogog wants Kim for some reason. But, he won't take her, without me. Can you explain that to us?"

"You already know the answer to that question," acknowledged UDonna. "Why do you think they won't take her without you."

"Because she won't leave without me," answered Tommy.

"That is the reason," said Leanbow. "Mesogog knows if he has you, he won't have to worry about you coming after Kim."

"And he knows you won't leave, unless she is with you," said Clare. "That will make it more difficult for you to escape."

"When we saw Mesogog, I had feeling I knew him," admitted Kimberly. "I assume that I know his human form. But, I don't know how that could be true. We know who Zeltrax and Elsa are."

"Maybe you just think you know, because you know Jeffery Banks is Zeltrax," stated Clare. "And you know Candy Hart is Elsa."

"Kim, she does have a point," acknowledged Tommy.

"I guess you are both right," admitted Kimberly.

"I'll teleport you back to Reefside," declared UDonna. "It's Tommy's birthday. You both need to have some fun."

UDonna teleported them back to Reefside. After they were gone, Clare gave Leanbow and UDonna a look.

"Why didn't you tell them?" asked Clare. "You know Mesogog's identity."

"Yes, but, it isn't the right time," answered UDonna.


	20. Swim Match

The first swimming match was coming up. They were facing Stone Canyon University. Kimberly and Tommy had purchased uniforms for the team. The girls had a pink one piece tanksuit. And the boys had a pair green board shorts and a white shirt. Tommy and Kimberly got the team tracksuits to wear over their uniforms. The team had the exact same tracksuits that Tommy had purchased for himself and Kimberly.

The girl's tracksuits were black and they had three huge vertical stripes on each sleeve on the jacket and three huge vertical stripes on the side of each leg. The middle stripe was white and there were hot pink stripes on each side of the white stripe. The boys tracksuits were also black and they were just like the girls'. The only difference was that there were green stripes on each side of the white stripe. Each member had their name on their jacket, just like Tommy and Kimberly did.

Tommy and Kimberly had never got to wear their matching outfits before. They planned on wearing their outfits to every practice session, every game, and they decided they'd wear them to school on days they had a game. It would save them time and they wouldn't have to go home and change. Kimberly decided that she was going to wear her pink tanksuit underneath her white turtle neck and tracksuit. Tommy decided that he was going to wear his board shorts underneath his outfit too.

On the day of the match, Kimberly requested that of the team members came to practice two hours before the game. Kimberly had been teaching gym all day and was sweaty. She decided that she would go take a shower. Tommy didn't want her to be alone because of his fear of Mesogog.

"Kim, can I come with you?" asked Tommy.

"Why do you want to come with me?" replied Kimberly.

"Ever since we learned Mesogog was after you, I don't want you to be alone at school," whispered Tommy. "You know that Candy Hart and Jeffery Banks work here. I've been afraid that they've turn into Zeltrax and Elsa. I want to know you are okay."

"You can come," responded Kimberly. "We'll go to my private locker room. It's next to the student locker room."

Tommy and Kimberly told the team they were going to the locker room to take a shower before match. Kimberly unlocked the door and they went into the locker room. Her turtle neck was covered in sweat. She put it in the washer. Tommy put his turtle neck in the washer too.

"After we get our shower, we can wear our swimsuits underneath our tracksuits," suggested Kimberly.

They took off their tracksuits and laid them on the floor, next to the door. Tommy and Kimberly got into the shower. Kimberly took off her tanksuit and put it on the peg hanging the shower. Tommy did the same thing with his board short. They turned the shower on and began to clean up. Elsa and Zeltrax were outside the door. Elsa slowly opened the door and took their outfits.

"It's the prefect time," explained Elsa.

Zeltrax saw her walk into the storage closet that was across from the locker room. He saw her get out an ironing board and she hooked up an iron. He saw Elsa iron Tommy and Kimberly tracksuits. Both of their outfits melted from the heat.

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Zeltrax.

"They'll be in the swim team uniforms and won't have nothing to wear over them," explained Elsa. "They won't be able to leave the school. We can take them to Mesogog."

"That's a great plan," laughed Zeltrax. "We'll wait until they come out."

Tommy and Kimberly were finishing up with their shower. Kimberly dried off and put her pink tanksuit back on. After Tommy dried off, he put his green board shorts back on.

"Tommy, our outfits are gone!" gasped Kimberly.

"We put them by the door," answered Tommy. "They are probably outside the door."

They went outside to look for their outfits. But, they weren't there.

"We can go back to practice," suggested Tommy. "After the match we can find something to put on over our suits."

When they were heading back to pool, Zeltrax and Elsa came out of the closet and stopped them. Tommy demanded that they would leave. However, it didn't go over well.

"Doctor Oliver, you don't order me around!" declared Zeltrax. "You know why we're here."

"You can't have her!" yelled Tommy.

"Tommy, we were going to take you with her," smiled Elsa. "We have orders that we can't bring the pink ranger to Mesogog, unless we have you."

Elsa disappeared and appeared on the right side of them. Zeltrax was still on the left side of them. There was no where to run. Tommy heard a whistle blow.

"The match has started," confirmed Tommy. "We have to be there."

"Doctor Oliver what is more important to you?" asked Zeltrax. "The match or the pink ranger?"

He looked at Kimberly. It didn't take him long to decide.

"We'll have other swim matches," replied Tommy. "I know you want Kim. If you have given me the chance to go with her, I will go."

Kimberly was stunned about what Tommy had decided. She wanted them to win the match. But, the team wouldn't be able to compete without a coach. They followed Zeltrax and Elsa into the storage room. Kimberly saw both of their outfits on an ironing board. Both of their tracksuit were melted. Elsa opened the trapdoor that Tommy and Kimberly were standing on. They fell through and landed in a small room. Zeltrax and Elsa dropped down into the room.


	21. Trap Doors

Tommy and Kimberly were standing close together. Zeltrax walked over to them and held them still. Tommy and Kimberly's backs were facing each other. Elsa began to wrap cord around their waists. Once it was tight, she cut it. Then she wrapped the cord around their shoulders, until she tied it off in a tight knot. Zeltrax held their wrists together and she tied their wrists together. Finally, she wrapped the cord around their ankles. Tommy and Kimberly were stuck together like glue. Elsa saw a locker in the corner. Zeltrax helped her carry Tommy and Kimberly over to the locker. But, it was too small to put them in. Elsa looked all over the small room find a place to stick Tommy and Kimberly.

"There isn't a place here," confirmed Zeltrax. "We'll have to take them back up to the storage closet."

They carried Tommy and Kimberly back up to the storage closet. Elsa and Zeltrax looked for a place to stick them.

"You'll never get away with this!" declared Kimberly." The rangers will find us."

"Why can't you to do as you're told?" asked Elsa. "Dr. Oliver can follow directions ."

"Elsa, I'll scream!" warned Kimberly. "Help will come."

Zeltrax saw a handkerchief on the table. Just as Kimberly opened her mouth, Zeltrax stuffed it into Kimberly's mouth. He found a roll of clear tape. Zeltrax tore of a piece and put it on Kimberly's lips. She tried to spit out the handkerchief, but the tape was sticking to her lips.

"Give it up Kimberly," remarked Elsa.

"MMMPH!"

"We're taking you to Mesogog," warned Zeltrax. "Why can't you obey like Doctor Oliver?"

"Tommy, if you make a sound, you'll end up just like her," warned Elsa. "Are you going to be as stupid as her? I want a yes or no. If you don't answer, you'll end up like her."

Tommy knew that he had to give an answer. He was going to say no. However, he knew Kimberly would think that he agreed with Elsa. She would think Tommy thought she was stupid.

"No," replied Tommy.

He heard Kimberly begin to sob. Tommy felt his eyes began to tear up. She took it the wrong way. Tommy always thought Kimberly knew that she was his wife, his team mate, and his best friend. What would she think now? Elsa and Zeltrax heard somebody coming.

"We better leave," suggested Elsa. "We can take them to Mesogog later."

"Where can we put them?" asked Zeltrax.

Elsa looked around and saw a tight spot in the corner. There were brooms and dust pans in the corner. There were also hangers hanging up. Elsa saw there was a curtain, they shut it and no one would see Tommy and Kimberly. Zeltrax helped Elsa carry them to the corner. They pushed Tommy and Kimberly into the corner.

"Have a nice weekend," remarked Elsa. "You'll be here, until Monday. Or until somebody finds you."

She pulled the curtain shut and they vanished through a portal. A door opened and the janitor got his mop that was in the corner. He didn't notice the curtain was pulled shut. He turned out the lights. When Tommy was sure no one was around, he felt like he need to say something to Kimberly. Tears were beginning to run down his face.

"Kim, I know you were hurt, when I had to give to Elsa an answer. I wasn't agreeing with her, I didn't want to end up like you."

Tommy heard her sob harder.

"Kim, please let me explain. I didn't want to end up like you, because I knew you were scared. You needed someone to talk to you and reassure you everything was going to be okay. Beautiful, I don't think your stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. Please remember you're with me and I love you."

Tommy heard Kimberly trying to move and she was trying to say something. But, he couldn't understand what she was saying. He noticed tears were pouring down his face. He knew his voice would crack. But, he to comfort her.

"Beautiful, don't try to struggle to speak or struggle to move. I'll try to get us out of this. If this had to happen and I could have done things different, I would have grabbed you when we fell through the trap doors. If I did that, I would be holding you right now. Kim, if we are in this postion again, we'll both be smarter. I'll be holding you close, even though we'll have cords wrapped tightly around us. I'm going to find a way to free us. As soon as I get my hands loose, I'll get the tape off you lips and pull the handkerchief out of your mouth. I'll cut the cords off your hands, and cords off our ankles."

Tommy tried to move forward. He felt something cut his bare chest. He realized a saw was right next to him. Tommy began to moved his wrists across the saw, so it could cut them off. He felt the cords hit the ground. His hands were free. He slowly picked up the saw and began to cut the cords that were wrapped around the ankles. The cords hit the ground.

He slowly began to cut the cords that were wrapped around their waists. He was successful and the cords landed on the ground. However, he noticed there was huge tear in his board shorts and in Kimberly's tanksuit. Tommy realized he couldn't turn around to face Kimberly. They still had cords wrapped around their shoulders.

"Kim, I have to cut the cords that is wrapped around our shoulders. Please don't move."

Tommy slowly began to cut the cords that were wrapped around their shoulders. He felt a something run down his chest. He had cut himself a little bit. Tommy was able to turn around and face Kimberly. He saw that one of the straps on her swimsuit was hanging down. It was probably cut, when he cut the cords wrapped around their shoulders.

"I'm going to remove the tape. I'll be as gentle as I can."

Tommy slowly pulled the tape off of Kimberly's lips. She couldn't open her mouth, due to the handkerchief. Tommy slowly pulled the handkerchief out of her mouth. Finally, he cut the cords that were wrapped around her wrists.

As soon as she was free, she threw her arms around Tommy. She was crying. Tommy noticed he was about to cry. He wrapped his arms around Kimberly and held her.


	22. How to Leave School

Tommy held Kimberly very tightly. They were both still crying. Kimberly was crying more than he was. But, she had face more than him.

"Thank you, Tommy."

"Kim, you don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do. You made me feel safe."

"That's what I'm suppose to do."

Tommy opened the curtains and turned on the lights. He noticed there were small cuts all over his chest. It was covered in blood. Kimberly noticed she had blood stains all over her suit. She saw that the seams were coming out of the left side of her suit; then she saw one of the straps was hanging down. Kimberly noticed that the seams were coming loose out of Tommy's board shorts.

They still had their lockets hanging around their necks. And they still had their sliver bracelets on.

"Tommy, I am scared to walk out of here. Our suits are torn and could fall off our bodies. We don't have any clothes to change into."

"I could contact Haley."

"She'll want to know why we weren't at the match."

"I'll say you were sick and I stayed with you."

"Haley will ask why we didn't go home or have someone coach our team."

"We can go back into the locker room. I'll turn on the hot tube. We can get in and take our suits off."

"Then what do we do?"

"We call Haley and ask her to send us some clothes."

They quickly walked out of the storage closet and went into their locker room. Tommy began to turn the hot tube on. Once it was the right temperature, they got in. When Tommy got in he felt his board short fall off. They were in floating in the hot tube. When Kimberly got in, she felt the rest of the tear. Half of her suit was hanging off her body.

"Tommy, what should I do?"

"Take the suit off."

Kimberly took the suit off and threw it on the floor. Tommy threw his board shorts on the floor. Kimberly got in the hot tube. They heard an announcement that Reefside University had won the match.

"I wish we could have been there."

"Kim, I do too. We are stuck here, until we can find a solution."

"Are you saying this is another locker room situation?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Tommy got out of the tub and checked the washer and drier.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

"I was looking to see if our turtle necks were still in the washer. Well... they aren't. There isn't anything else in the washer and drier."

"What about teleporting?"

"I think there is a way to do it. But we'll have to power up the bracelets. They will power up quicker if we have our dino gems. I don't have mine. Do you?"

"Tommy, I don't."

"The only other way is to take the bracelets off and put them right next to each other. It will take three or four days."

"School is out all this week due to Thanksgiving. We're going to be alone in the school for a few days!"

"There's a refrigerator in here. It has soft drinks, water, and fruit. I see a package of crackers laying on top of the mini refrigerator."

Kimberly and Tommy took off their bracelets. Tommy put them right next to each other, so they could charge up. He saw there were several locks on the door. He locked all of the locks. Then he got back in the hot tub.

"Tommy, where are we going to sleep for the next few nights?"

"We can sleep in the hot tub. It is a little smaller than our Jacuzzi. However we still have enough room, and we'll be warm. We slept in an underground hot spring before."

"Could you still try to contact Haley?"

"I could. But, do you want us to have to tell her why we weren't at the match? And that we were almost taken to Mesogog's island?"

"No, I especially don't want her to see all the cuts on your chest. She'd want to know what happened. It would be embarrassing to tell her that Elsa and Zeltrax restrained us. And you had to cut us free."

"Kim, I thought that you'd see why I am scared to tell her all of that."

"What are we going to do for the next few days?"

"We could soak in the hot tub. We've soaked in the our Jacuzzi all day before."

"Tommy, remember what you promised, when we were restrained and I couldn't respond?"

"I said I'd hold you for as long as you wanted me to."

Tommy had noticed that she her arms wrapped around his waist. Her head was on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder. The water was up to their shoulders and they were both warm enough.

"Kim are you going to be okay?"

She didn't answer. He saw that Kimberly had made herself comfortable and had fallen asleep. She had a very stressful afternoon. Tommy realized that what they faced must have made her really tired. He began to feel really tired.

"Good night, Beautiful. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. Tommy closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	23. Mesogog's Idea

Tommy and Kimberly slept peacefully, in the hot tub. Meanwhile, during the night Mesogog was making plans. He was disappointed that Elsa and Zeltrax were able to bring the pink and black rangers to him.

"We almost succeed," explained Elsa. "We had them restrained and we fixed it where the pink ranger could scream. Tommy agreed to that he'd come quietly."

"I've dealt with Tommy before!" interrupted Goldar. "He'd never let us touch her. Each time she was in trouble, we captured her, or sent her somewhere, Tommy always found a way to get to her."

"When I froze them, they were both hugging each other," explained Elsa.

"Elsa, you're a genius!" gasped Mesogog. "That's how we'll do it!"

"Do what?" asked Zeltrax.

"Why didn't I see it before!?" gasped Mesogog. "We can successfully catch the pink ranger and Doctor Oliver. We don't do anything, until she goes running to Doctor Oliver. Once Doctor Oliver has her, that's when we'll do it. Both of them won't be focused on trying to break free from being restrained. Instead they will be focused on not letting the other one go."

"I wish Zedd and Rita did that!" added Goldar. "We would have succeeded. Tommy wouldn't have had to come after her."

"The other rangers would," remarked Zeltrax.

"That's true," answered Goldar. "But, we would have had both of them. I know they won't try to escape, unless they could do it together."

"And you need to keep them together at all times," acknowledged Zeltrax. "If you don't, one of them will find away to get to the other one. If we keep them together, we have one less thing to worry about."

Mesogog transformed into his human form. At the present time, he was Phil Hart.

"Are you going to let Kim learn you are Mesogog?" asked Zeltrax.

"When the time is right," explained Mr. Hart. "I want the Oliver boy with her when it I do. Before you question me, I never liked him. When he came into the picture Kimberly quit being a cheerleader and being in pageants. She was either doing gymnastics, being a ranger, or spending time with the Oliver boy. He was either at my house or she was either at his place."

"Why was he always with her?" asked Elsa.

"Caroline and I always fought," answered Mr. Hart. "The Oliver boy had moved around a lot. Until he came to Angel Grove, he switched school every year. He left all of his old friends behind every year. There wasn't a girl who wanted to date him, until he met my daughter. Ever since then, he's been with her. When I walked out on Caroline, she started dating a French painter. It was Ivan Ooze. He took Caroline and Kimberly to Paris. But, she ran away. She went back to the Oliver boy. They eloped after they found the energems had to assist the dino charge rangers. I helped Ivan find the Oliver boy and Kimberly."

"He's official married to her now," stated Elsa. "She no longer carries your last name. She carries his name."

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" yelled Mr. Hart.

He transformed back into Mesogog.

" I have an idea that we should try," explained Mesogog. "I've gotten magic rope and tape. The magic rope holds its victims in place. The tape keeps them from screaming. But, it also puts its victims to sleep. Try it out on them some time. If it works, we'll use it when we actually catch them."


	24. The Hot Tub

They were still waiting for their bracelets to power up; so, they could teleport. Since there wasn't any school, their heating source was turned off. Tommy and Kimberly had to stay in the hot tub to stay warm. They had already been in it for 24 hours.

"How much longer do we have?"

"Maybe 48 more hours. That is the lowest amount of time we can have them powered up, to teleport."

Tommy got out long enough to get them a couple of bottles of water, several packages of crackers, and several pieces of fruit. He placed the items on the side of the hot tub, and quickly got back in the hot tub.

"Is it really cold?"

"Kim, it's cold. That's why I went and got the items."

"I wish they would leave a heating source on."

"They don't do that here for some reason."

"Have you checked the lockers for towels."

"Beautiful, towels wouldn't keep us warm enough. It's really cold."

She wanted to get up to see how cold it was. But, Tommy wouldn't let her. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to keep her from getting up.

"You could get sick. The warmest place is in this hot tub."

"Well, you got out."

"I went to get food and water for us."

"Do you wish we were in our Jacuzzi?"

"Yes, the Jacuzzi is a lot bigger."

"What do you think about this idea? When we get home, we stay in our pajamas all day. We'll stay in bed and watch TV all day?"

"Kim, I love that idea."

"Or we could build a fire in the fireplace. And we could sit on the couch in the living room all day?

"I like that idea better."

Kimberly sat in the hot tub and thought about Tommy's brother and Billy's brother. She wondered why Billy didn't tell anyone that he had a brother. And she wondered what David would have been like in the present day.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about David and why Billy didn't tell anyone about Willie."

"I often wonder about what David would have been like too."

"Remember how we found him?"

"How could I forget?"

 **Flash Back**

 _Tommy found his brother during his freshmen year of college. He had trouble sleeping. In the middle of the night, he woke up and found half of an arrowhead on dresser. He woke Kimberly up._

 _"Tommy, it's 12:30 in the morning," yawned Kimberly. "Why did you wake me up?"_

 _"I found half an arrowhead on the dresser," explained Tommy. "I don't know how it go there."_

 _They were teleported to the command center. Both of them walked into the command center in their pajamas and slippers._

 _"Tommy, I can explain where half the arrowhead came from," explained Zordon. "You've heard us talk about the Zeo quest. It took place, when you and Kimberly were in the future. Your clone went on his Zeo quest. When he completed his Zeo quest, he was given his Zeo crystal and half of an arrowhead. On the day you returned, the clone disappeared. We got the half of the arrowhead. And saved it for the right time. Now's the time to go on a mission._

 _"We don't have our powers," said Tommy._

 _"You don't need your powers for this mission," answered Alpha._

 _"Can Kim come with me?" asked Tommy._

 _"Yes," replied Zordon. "You leave tomorrow."_

 _"We can't go in our pajamas," commented Kimberly._

 _"We've have teleported your clothes and everything and everything you need for the mission," stated Zordon._

 _He had teleported clothes, shoes, a shoulder bag, bottled water, hygiene items, packages of crackers, sun glasses, and hiking boots. Tommy and Kimberly spent the rest of the night in the command center. The next morning they got up. They went into the bathroom to take a shower. After their shower, they got dressed. Tommy put on jeans, a white tee, a red flannel shirt, and hiking boots. Kimberly put on jeans, a pink tee, a maroon flannel shirt, and hiking boots. She gathered up all their items and put them in the shoulder bag. She offered to carry it._

 _They were teleported to the desert. Both of them saw a man on a horse. He was following a falcon. The man on the horse disappeared. Tommy and Kimberly followed the falcon to the edge of a cliff. They heard someone screaming for help. Tommy was suppose to touch the falcon. However, he helped the man. The man looked just like him. He had the other half. They put the two pieces together. Tommy learned that man was his brother."_

 **End of Flash Back**

"David went to college and he became a scientist. Remember how he went back to the desert to do some studying?"

"Tommy, I know what you're going to say."

"I was getting ready ask you if you remembered the earthquake that took place that day."

"I remember it. He couldn't make it safety in time."

"There was so much I wanted to learn about him."

"Tommy, I hope I don't make you mad. When you said that you wanted to learn more about your brother, I wondered why Billy didn't tell us about Willie."

"Most likely because Willie was always in trouble. Billy was president of the science club, he was on student council, he was valedictorian, he was a straight A student, and he had a lab at his house."

"Did it ever dawn on you that Billy buried himself into those things to forget about Willie being trouble all the time?"

"It is possiable. But, Willie is a good person now. Billy has a good relationship with Willie now."

"Kat told me that they go on double dates with Haley and Billy."

"I never knew that."

"They probably do that to make up for lost time that they didn't spend together."


	25. Shopping

The next day, their bracelets had enough power. They could teleport home. Tommy opened the lockers to see if there were any towels. He found two beach towels in the last locker. Tommy and Kimberly wrapped the towels around them. They put their bracelets on and teleported home. They were standing in their bedroom.

Kimberly opened their closet and pulled out her pink plaid pajama set and Tommy's black and grey pajama set. They got dressed and got in bed. They completely forgot about going to down to living room and sitting in front of the fireplace. However, it was around 2:30 in the morning. The next morning they got a call from Kira. She wanted Tommy and Kimberly to go shopping with her and Trent. They knew it was for the wedding. Tommy and Kimberly hurried up and took and shower, brushed their teeth, and got dressed. Kimberly decided that she was going to wear her new strawberry pink velvet out. She went to the closet and pulled out the jacket and the skirt, and the blush pink shirt. Kimberly knew it was cold outside, so she put on a pair white stockings and a pair black dress boots. Tommy put on a pair black mesh pants, a green tee, and a black mesh jacket.

"Kim, when we go shopping with Kira and Trent, we're going to have to buy some new clothes for the swim team."

"I know, ours were ruined."

Tommy and Kimberly met Kira and Trent at the mall. They decided the colors of wedding would be yellow, pink, white, and green. Tommy got a pair khaki's, a green dress shirt, and a white tie. He also purchased a black tee to wear underneath the dress shirt. Kimberly got a pink knee length dress. It was sleeveless and it had yellow polka dots. She also purchased a pair pink ankle strap sandals. After Tommy and Kimberly got done shopping with Kira and Trent, they went to buy new out fits for the swim team. The athletic suits that they bought for the swim team were sold out. So they had to pick out a new athletic suit. Kimberly purchased a solid pink athletic suit. It had a pair of pink mesh pants and a pink mesh jacket. Tommy purchased a solid green athletic suit. It had a pair of green mesh pants and a green mesh jacket. Kimberly purchased a pink one piece suit. And Tommy purchased a pair of green board shorts.

"Tommy, what do you think about us purchasing two more suits? We're in our Jacuzzi all the time. When it gets warmer, we'll be in our pool every day."

"I love the idea."

Tommy picked out a pair black swimming trunks and black speedo briefs. Kimberly picked a pink ruffled strapless bikini top and a pair of pink ruffled bikini bottoms. She also picked out a pink strapless one piece suit. She met Tommy in front of the swim section. They both went to the dressing room for married couples and tried on their suits. She was surprised that Tommy picked out a pair of black speedo briefs; Tommy was surprised that she had picked out a bikini that had a strapless top. But, they still though the other one looked nice in the suit that they chose.

"Kim, I heard on Valentines Day, there is a dance in Reefside University Gym, and I know it's your birthday. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"I'd love to."

"I saw the prefect dress for you. It's pink, of course. It's strapless, knee length, and it has sequins on it. I also saw the prefect pair of shoes to go with it."

"Are they heels?"

"Of course, beautiful. They are pink and they are covered in sequins."

"Tommy, what are you going to wear?"

"A black suit, white shirt, pink vest, and a pink tie."

Elsa was standing outside the door. She knew the Valentines Day dance would be the prefect time to try to see what they needed to do to successful bring Tommy and Kimberly to Mesogog. When she heard them come out, she vanished through a portal. Tommy and Kimberly went to purchase the clothes for the Valentines Day dance and went home.


	26. Christmas

Christmas was drawing near. Tommy had planned a Christmas party for the rangers. But, all of them weren't able to come. Billy and Willie were going back to Angel Grove to spend Christmas with their parents. They invited Kat and Haley to go with them. And both of them accepted the offer. Kira and Trent were going out of town with Anton and Kira's parents. They were going to finish buying things for their wedding. Conner and Ethan were going on the ski trip with the rest of the freshmen class. Tommy and Kimberly were going to spend the whole vacation alone. It would be just the two of them. Tommy knew that Kimberly loved it when they spent a holiday or birthday alone.

Both of them wanted to make sure that the other one had a good Christmas. One day after school, they both went Christmas shopping for each other. Tommy got Kimberly a pair light pink sweatpants and a light pink sweatshirt, a pink sweater dress, a pink ever last sports tracksuit, a light pink athletic tee, a set of pink pearls, a pink sweater, jeans, a new pair of tennis shoes, a beach cover up dress (to wear when they worked with the swim team), a pink coat, black snow boots, a pink and white plaid pajama set, a maroon shirt, dress shoes, a white velour two piece set.

Kimberly got Tommy a pair green sweat pants and a green sweatshirt, a white sweater, a red ever last sports tracksuit, a red athletic tee, a new a watch, a new pair of tennis shoes, a black and white plaid pajama set, a new pair of dress shoes, a black coat, black snow boots, jeans, khakis, a gray shirt, gray dress pants, and a white fleece two piece set.

On Christmas Eve Tommy got out an air mattress and put it down in the living room. He got out quilts and two pillows for them to use. They started a Christmas tradition several years ago. When they celebrated their first Christmas together, they were snowed in at Tommy's uncle cabin. It was really cold and they had to put quilts on the bed and keep a fire going all night.

The following morning they exchanged presents. They never could understand why they always got each other the same type of gifts every year. Tommy and Kimberly always thought it was because they knew each other inside and out. After they exchanged presents, Tommy suggested that they went to the new youth center. They went up stairs to change. Tommy put on khakis, a green cable pullover sweater, and a white tee. Kimberly put on her new pink sweater dress, white stockings, and black dress boots. They packed a bag with their extra clothes. It was only a fifteen minute walk from their house; Tommy suggested that they walked. They put on their new coats and walked outside and started walking to the new youth center.

"The new youth center just opened last week.I wanted to take you last week. But, it was crowded. It has a spa, a juice bar, a workout center, hot tubs, an in door pool, and several indoor water parks."

"What's in the indoor waterpark?"

"Kim, it has water slides, a lazy river, and a pool. It isn't too big. You have to reserve on of the rooms for the indoor water park."

"So, we have it all to ourselves?"

"We do. It even has a changing room and lockers inside the room. And the room is locked. No one can come in."

"How deep is the water?"

"The pool is four feet and the lazy river is five to six feet. I don't know how deep the water slides are. I've heard they are four to five feet."

"We're not getting on the water slides, are we?"

"No, I've already promised you several times we weren't."

"I don't want another repeat of what happened at the water park in Angel Grove."

They final reached the new youth center. It was next to the mall. The youth center had several people there. Most of them were in the spas and in the pool. Tommy checked into the youth center, where he made reservations. The room was already reserved. It looked like they were going to have to do something else. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him into a corner.

"Are you disappointed?"

"A little bit. I just wanted us to be able to do something together."

"What would that be?"

"A day at the Spa."

"When you said a day at the spa, were you meaning just you? Or the both of us?"

"Tommy, I was meaning the two of us."


	27. The Spa

"Kim, I was afraid you were going to say that."

"I made reservations for the two of us. We'll be right next to each other the whole time."

"How close?"

"Tommy, we'll be side by side. I made reservations for a massage, time in a hot tub and body warp. We'll go into a changing room, strip, and we'll put a robe and slippers on."

"What about when we go for the massage, they will put a curtain shut. We'll take off our robes and lay on our stomachs. We'll pull up a sheet. The massage therapist will knock before they come in. Only our backs, arms, and feet will be visible. Our heads will be on a pillows. They will leave before we get up and put our robes and slippers on."

"What about the hot tub?"

"We'll be the only ones in the room."

"What about the body wrap?"

"We'll be laying on our backs. Tommy will have a sheet over us. Our bodies will be wrapped in cocoon and we'll be in a deep relaxation. The cocoon will keep us warm and relaxed."

"Kim will we still be laying next to each other?"

"Yes, we will still be side by side. But, the wrap will be tight."

Tommy didn't care, as long as he was next to Kimberly. He agreed to go with her. They striped and put on a robe and slippers. They put their clothes inside the tote with their workout clothes and swim wear. Kimberly put their tote in a locker. Both of them went to a massage booth. The massage therapist pulled the curtain shut. Tommy and Kimberly stepped out of their slippers and put them in a chair. They took of their robes and put them with their slippers.

"Do you want us to get in the same chair or get in different chairs?"

"Will we have enough room, if we're laying on the same chair?"

"It won't make a difference. If we're in different chairs there will be a lot of extra room and the sheet will be tighter."

"Kim, I'd like if we were in the same chair."

"There will be less room. The sheet will a lot tighter."

She could tell that he preferred to be in the same chair as her. Tommy laid down first, then Kimberly. When she laid down next to him, she pulled the sheet over them. There was a knock on the door. Kimberly told the person she could come in. It turned out it was two massage therapists. The two therapists pulled the sheet down and made it tighter. They were both squished together and it would be like that for the next two hours. It didn't seem to bother Tommy too much. However, Kimberly had some discomfort. The woman did Kimberly's massage and the man did Tommy's massage. After two hours were up, the massage therapists left the room. Kimberly pulled the sheet off of them and they put their robes and slippers back on. They were going to the room with the hot tub. Kimberly stopped at their locker and got out Tommy's speedo briefs and her bikini. They went into the room with the hot tub. Tommy put on his speedo and Kimberly put on her bikini. They got into the hot tub.

It was much bigger than their Jacuzzi. Tommy put his arm around her. Kimberly was sore because she had less room. She was able to stretch out more, than she could in her own Jacuzzi.

"Tommy, have you enjoyed the day?"

"Of course, beautiful."

"You didn't seem like you didn't want to go to the spa."

"Kim, I thought we'd be doing it separately."

"That's why I made a reservation for both of us."

"We have the body wrap to do. Then we will get dressed and teleport home."

They got out of the hot tub and took off their wet suits. Then they slipped on their slippers and put on their robes. They went to the chair to get their body wrap, they saw they were going to have the same massage therapists again. The massage therapists pulled the curtains shut. Tommy and Kimberly slipped off their slippers and removed their robes. They decided that they were going sit in the same chair again. They laid down and Kimberly pulled the sheet and blanket to cover them up. One of the massage therapists asked if they could come in. Kimberly told them they could come in. Both of the massage therapists began to wrap Tommy and Kimberly into a cocoon. The cocoon was wrapped really tight.

"We need to step out for a minute," said the lady.

"We will right back," stated the man.

They walked out of the room and went into the juice bar. Everybody was watching the weather channel. Reefside was scheduled to get snow in a few hours. The owner of the youth center was going to shut the center down an hour early. Tommy and Kimberly were still in the spa center. They were laying on their backs and were right next to each other. They wondered what was taking the massage therapists' so long. Both of them had been waiting for over an hour.

They heard the door open and two people walked in.

"Is Doctor Oliver still here?" asked Zeltrax.

"Of course he is," answered Elsa. "Did you forget that we were the black and pink ranger's massage thereapists?"

"Tommy, Elsa and Zeltrax are here," whispered Kimberly. "They were the massage therepists."

"I heard them come in," replied Tommy. "Kim, I heard them talking. You can't let them see your fear."

Even though they were wrapped tightly in blankets, Tommy was able to grab Kimberly's hand. He felt her give it at tight squeeze. The curtains opened and Elsa and Zeltrax were standing in front of them.


	28. Snowed In

They shut the curtains behind them. Elsa and Zeltrax had brought lanterns with them. Elsa lit the lanterns for them to have light. Then Zeltrax turned out the lights. Tommy and Kimberly were beginning to notice that everyone was beginning to leave the youth center. The owner turned out all of the lights. He checked to see if everyone had left. The owner came into the spa room. All of the curtains were shut. He assumed everyone was gone and left the building.

"Why is everyone leaving?" questioned Tommy.

"We are suppose to get snow," replied Zeltrax. "The owner shut the center down early."

"Elsa, we need to leave," begged Kimberly. "Please loosen the blankets and step out. We need to get our robes on and get dressed."

"We walked all the way here and need to get home," explained Tommy. "We don't need to get snowed in."

"You'll be fine," remarked Elsa. "You are under blankets and you are both nice and warm."

Zeltrax noticed that Tommy and Kimberly's robes were in a chair and their slippers were under the chair. He walked over to the chair.

"What are you doing?" demanded Tommy.

"Putting everything away," answered Zeltrax. "Everything has to be put away in the spa before we can leave."

He picked up the two robes and two pairs of slippers. He put them with the other robes and slippers. Zeltrax opened a portal and left. Elsa was the only one in the room with them. Tommy struggled to moved. However, they were still wrapped in the body cocoon.

"We never got to finish our day at the spa? stated Kimberly.

"Kim, there are important things to worry about," acknowledged Tommy.

"Tommy, I paid a lot of money for our day at the spa," snapped Kimberly. "We didn't get to finish."

"She's a lot like Mr. Hart said," confirmed Elsa. "She is a disappointment."

"It's not true!" yelled Tommy. "Why does he think that?"

Elsa wouldn't give him answer. Tommy was loosing his temper. Kimberly could tell because he was struggling to get up.

"Tommy, you need to quit moving," said Kimberly. "I'm afraid we're going to be here awhile."

"For once she's right," remarked Elsa.

She opened up a portal and left the room. Tommy could feel Kimberly shaking. She loosened her grip on his hand.

"Tommy, why would he think that? I want to know."

They never got the body wrap that she paid money for. Instead they got a worse deal. They didn't drive to the spa, they walked. It was snowing and they were alone.

"Kim, he's a fool for giving you up. He never gave you a chance."

"Tommy, I wish I knew why he felt that way."

"Maybe we'll find out later;we need to be thinking how to get out of here."

She felt responsible because she booked them a day at the spa. Instead it turned into a disaster.

"Tommy, I should have listened to you about how you felt about the spa."

"What do you mean?"

"You had never been. One of the biggest fears that people have when the go to the spa for the first time is being nude."

"Kim, that's what my fear was. But, I didn't tell you. I just wanted us to enjoy the day at the spa together."

"Tommy, you did fine."

"They did exactly like you said. We striped, put robes and slippers, the curtains were shut when we took our robes off and got in the chair. We had over us and they knocked before they came in."

"But, you need to realize the position we're in."

"Kim, I know what we're facing. We're snowed in, trapped in the spa, wrapped in a tight body cocoon, we can't move, and no one will know where we are."

"Tommy, we aren't dressed. The only coverage we have are the blankets covering us."

"We're covered from the shoulders down. When the spa opens, the people who work will find us here."

"Kim, everything will be fine. I won't let nothing happen."

"You're limited because you're wrapped in tight sheets."

"Kim, you do have a point."

"Tommy, are you scared?"

"Beautiful, I am. I am wondering how long it will take for someone to find us."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will because I have you. Are you okay?"

"Tommy, I will be. I'm with you."

Kimberly laid her head on his shoulder. Tommy moved his head so it could touch Kimberly's. He felt her take hold of his hand again. She had fallen asleep. They had been there for hours. Tommy feel asleep too.


	29. The Shower

The following day, Kat and Willie were planning on giving Kira and Trent a wedding shower. Conner and Ethan got back from the ski trip. They drove up to Angel Grove. Kira and Trent came to Angel Grove after getting an invitation to come to Billy and Willie's home. They called Tommy and Kimberly's house several times and left messages on the answering machine. But, didn't get answer.

"That isn't like Kim and Dr. O," stated Kira. "They get back with us quick."

"Ethan and I can teleport to their house," suggested Conner. "We can find out what is going on."

"That's a good idea?" replied Trent.

Conner and Ethan teleported to Tommy and Kimberly's house. They knocked on the door. No one came to the door. Conner and Ethan saw both of their cars were still at the house. They walked didn't see any foot prints in snow, other than theirs. Conner and Ethan didn't know that Elsa had used magic to clear Tommy and Kimberly's foot prints.

"I think they didn't want to show up!" gasped Conner. "Kim always wants to them to spend time alone together."

"You have a point," stated Ethan. "Dr. O always goes out of his way for Kim. They missed the swim match."

"I knew something wasn't right, when they didn't come back from the showers," added Conner. "Kim probably didn't want to stay."

"He shouldn't do everything Kim wants!" replied Ethan.

"Dr. O is Kim's husband. But, I've noticed he treats her like a princess," commented Conner. "He won't do anything without her."

"Let's go back," suggested Ethan.

They teleported back. Haley, Billy, Kat, Willie, Kira, and Trent were wondering where Tommy and Kim were. Conner and Ethan told them about seeing the cars at the house. Kat remembered what Tommy had told her. He was going to take Kim to the new youth center. She pulled Willie aside.

"I think something may have happened," explained Kat. "Tommy, told me about the swim match. Elsa and Zeltrax caught them and restrained them. Kim was gagged. And Elsa and Zeltrax hide them behind a curtain in the closet. Tommy was able to free them. But, their swimsuits were torn. Elsa ironed their tracksuits and they melted. Tommy and Kim had stay in a hot tube for a few days, because they had to let their bracelets power up."

"Why they have to let their bracelets power up?" asked Willie.

"They needed power to teleport home," answered Kat. "I'm going back to Reefside and I'm going straight to the youth center."

Kat went grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She striped and put one a one piece purple swimsuit on. Kat put her lilac tee shirt and jeans back on. She put her purple velour pants on over her jeans. And then she put her purple velour jack on over her tee. She put on her snow boots. Willie was waiting for her. He had put on a green fleece out fit over his jeans and sweater. Willie was also wearing snow boots. Kat noticed that guests were showing up. She told Billy and Haley they would be back as soon as they could.

Kat and Willie teleported to the Oliver home. They noticed they cars were still there. She knew instantly that Tommy and Kimberly walked to the new youth center. Tommy had told her it only a short distance from the house. They began to walk to the youth center. Meanwhile, Tommy was waking up. They slept through the night peacefully. He felt the blankets were loose. Tommy noticed that he was able to move. He rolled over on his side. Kimberly was still asleep. He woke her up.

"When did you get us loose?" asked Kimberly.

"I didn't," answered Tommy. "When I woke up the sheets were loose. Let's get up and get dressed. Our stuff is in the locker."

"Is anyone here?" asked Kimberly.

"No, I don't think so," replied Tommy.

They got up from the chair. Tommy wrapped the sheet around them. It was big enough to cover both of them. They quietly began to walk to the locker room. He opened the locker and got out their tote. He put on his speedo briefs. Kimberly put on her bikini bottoms. They heard something outside. As soon as Kimberly her the noise, she threw her arms around Tommy. Her bikini top landed on the floor. Tommy pulled her close to him. The sheet that was covering them magically wrapped around them. Niether one could move.

"I kept my word," whispered Tommy. "I told you if something happened again, I'd hold you close."

"Don't let go of me," begged Kimberly. "Someone is coming."

"I won't," promised Tommy.

Elsa walked into the room. Zeltrax wasn't with her this time. She knew they would try to leave. Elsa used magic to teleport Tommy and Kimberly into another part of the youth center. They appeared in a dark area. Tommy noticed they were laying on the ground. He felt the sheet tighten around them. Elsa walked in.


	30. In the Dark

Tommy couldn't see a thing. He could hear Elsa walking around the area.

"What do you want Elsa?" asked Tommy. "What does Mesogog want this time?"

"Nothing now," answered Elsa.

Meanwhile, Kat and Willie were going on their way to the youth center. It wasn't open. She looked on the door to see when its business hours were. On week days it was open from 3PM to 9PM, on Saturday it was open from 11AM to 9 PM, and On Sunday it was open from 1PM to 9PM.

"Does it say anything about the business hours during school breaks and during the summers?" asked Willie.

"Let me look," answered Kat.

She look at the sign. At the bottom it said "During the summer and school holidays we're open from 11AM to 9PM."

"It's a school holiday," stated Kat. "They open at 11AM and close at 9PM."

"It's 9AM now," said Willie. "We'll have to wait two hour. We can't wait out here for an hour. It's too cold. Why don't we go sit at the mall. We'll come back in at 10:50."

"We'll go sit at the mall," replied Kat. "But, we're not going shopping. We haven't had breakfast yet, we can eat in the food court and come back."

They left the youth center and headed over to the Reefside mall. Meanwhile, Tommy was have a talk with Elsa.

"Why does Mesgog want her so bad?" asked Tommy. "She isn't anything to him."

"He wants to control her," answered Elsa.

"Why?!" demanded Tommy.

"It's a secret," replied Elsa. "I can say Caroline is now in London. She has a fashion career and married a rich man."

Tommy felt something warm hit his chest. He knew Kimberly was crying. He was glad that she had to her back facing Elsa. Elsa would have made fun of her, if she knew she got to her. Zeltrax appeared in the room.

"Doctor Oliver, how did you get with the pink ranger?" asked Zeltrax.

"When I moved to Angel Grove," explained Tommy. "I had to switch schools every year, until then. Every year, I left my friends behind. I had to start all over every year. All the friends I made the previous year said they would keep in touch. None of them ever did. It was hard starting out every year. When I came to Angel Grove, my parents made it their home. She was the first person that came up to me and was probably the first real friend I ever had. We were both rangers together, when we were in high school. And we had the same schedule every year. We sat in class together and ate lunch together everyday. She helped me fit in with her group of friends and made sure I felt like I was part of the group."

Meanwhile, Kat and Willie were finishing up with their breakfast. It was 10:40 AM. They got up and started to walk back over to the youth center. When they got there it was already open. People were already going inside. Kat and Willie went inside.

Tommy was still being questioned by Elsa and Zeltrax. They wanted to know a lot about Kimberly for some reason.

"Doctor Oliver, we know they only way we can take her to Mesogog is if we agree to take you along. Is that correct?" asked Zeltrax.

"It's true," admitted Tommy.

"Most people would have already let us have her," remarked Elsa.

"I'm not like most people," Tommy said angrily.

Meanwhile, Kat and Willie were setting in the juice bar. They were readying the pamphlet about the youth center. Kat read about the spa, in door pool, mini water parks, juice bar, and work out room.

"You have to make reservations for the spa," stated Kat. "They have several water parks here."

"What is in the water park?" asked Willie.

"A lazy river, a pool, and water slides," answered Kat. " There are a few rooms. We'll have to make reseveravations. There are four rooms. I'll contact Billy and Haley. We need to check all four rooms. We'll go to the spa. We're just going to go look for clues."

Kat went to make reservations for the spa. She was able to get in. Kat and Willie went to go look for clues. They went to the locker room. It was empty and Kat and Willie went in. They started to walk around. Kat saw two pairs of boots, a pink coat, and a black coat, and tote bag in a locker. The door was wide open.

"I think we may have found something," gasped Kat. "I'm going to get the tote out of the locker."

"I'll get the boots and the coats," said Willie.

She got the tote out of the locker. It was a white bag and the handles were black. There was some on the bag. It had a black O, a red L, a pink I, a green V, a black E, and a pink R. It spelled out Oliver.

"It's defiantly their tote," confirmed Kat. "The tote is white. Tommy was the white Mighty Morphin Ranger. The straps are black. Tommy is black Dino Thunder Ranger. They've used their rangers colors to spell out their last name on the tote."

Kat closed the locker. She saw something pink in the corner. She walked over and picked it up. Kat walked over to Willie and showed it to him. They saw it was a ruffled bandeau top. Kat noticed it was strapless.

"Do you think it's Kim's?" asked Willie.

"I do," answered Kat. "They must have been at the spa. I wonder where they are know?"

Meanwhile, Elsa and Zeltrax was standing in the dark and they were holding lanterns. Tommy and Kimberly were still in the body cocoon. Elsa used magic to stretch the sheet to cover them completely.

"We're done for now," stated Elsa. "We've learned how to get to her. When Tommy defended her, she kissed his neck."

"Someone's coming," declared Zeltrax."We need to go."

They escaped through a portal. Kat and Willie were walking around the spa room. They noticed that one of the rooms was dark on the curtain was shut. Kat opened the curtain and turned on the light. She saw there was something on the wrapped in sheets. Willie took a pocket knife and cut the sheet. Tommy and Kimberly were inside.


	31. Leaving the Youth Center

Tommy looked sweaty and Kimberly was asleep. She had her back facing them. Tommy was holding her.

"What happened?" asked Kat.

"It's a long story," replied Tommy. "Right now teleport us home."

Kat and Willie teleported them back home. Tommy was still laying on the ground.

"Kat could you and Willie leave the room for a minute?" asked Tommy.

Kat dropped the pink top on the floor. When Kat and Willie left the room, Tommy unfastened the top and put it on Kimberly. He carried her over to their bed and put her under the covers. Then Tommy changed his clothes. He changed into jeans, a black tee, and a grey shirt. Kat and Willie were sitting in the living room. Tommy walked down stairs to talk to Kat and Willie. They saw him come into the living room.

"We've just called Billy," confirmed Willie. "We told him we'd be staying here for the rest of the holiday."

"You didn't have to do that," replied Tommy. "How will we get your stuff here?"

"We had Haley teleport our stuff here," stated Kat.

"This house has five rooms upstairs," confirmed Tommy. "You both can use one of the guest rooms."

"How's Kim?" asked Willie.

"She's in bed sleeping," answered Tommy. "She has been sleeping for hours. I need to get back upstairs."

Tommy went back upstairs and walked into their bed room. Kimberly was still asleep. Tommy got slipped off his slippers and got in bed next to her. Kat and Willie were sitting on the bed.

"What happened at the spa?" asked Willie.

"We were caught by Elsa and Zeltrax. When we had the snow, Kim and I were at the youth center all night. Elsa left us in one of the spa rooms. She shut the lights out and shut the curtain," explained Tommy. "When we woke this morning, the body wrap was loose. I woke her up and we went to the locker room. I put on my speedo. Kim was putting on her bikini, but we heard something. She had put the bottoms on. However, she was didn't fasten the top and it fell off. She ran to me."

"What did you do?" asked Kat.

"I held her," replied Tommy. "Kim had her arms around me. We were wrapped in the cocoon again. And it was dark. Elsa came and took us somewhere. I didn't know where because the area was dark. We were on the ground. Elsa talked about Mr. Hart and Caroline."

"We heard about Mr. Hart and Caroline," admitted Kat. "Haley and Billy told us all about them."

"Mr. Hart threw Kim away because he thought she was a disappointment," said Tommy. "Caroline has another family. We learned that information today. It tore Kim up. She was insulted by Elsa and Zeltrax."

"How is Kim going to be when she wakes up?" asked Willie.

"Not good," answered Tommy. "She's going to upset about the spa, especially after she lost her top."

"That's why you wouldn't let go of her, until we left the room," added Kat.

"She had her back facing Elsa," responded Tommy. "I was holding her."

Kat noticed that Kimberly was beginning to wake up.

"We'll leave you alone with her," declared Kat. "Kim is going to need some alone time with you."

Kat and Willie walked out of the room and shut the door. Tommy walked over to bed and laid down next to her. She was opening her eyes. Kimberly noticed to that she was in her bedroom.

"When did we get here?"

"Kim, we've been here for a few hours. You've been sleeping."

She noticed she had her ruffled bikini top on.

"When I get my top?"

"Kim, I put it on when we go home. No one saw anything."

Kat and Willie were standing outside the door. They could hear Kimberly yelling at Tommy. Kat heard a door slam hard. She opened the door. Tommy was sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" asked Willie.

"She's mad," answered Tommy.

"For what?" asked Kat.

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "When she got up, she went into our closet. She shut the door and changed into a pink one piece suit. Then she went into our private bathroom and slammed the door. I heard her turn the Jacuzzi on."

"She probably needed time alone," guessed Willie. "It was a lot of her to take in. She's not mad at you."

"All she needs is time alone," said Kat. "For the rest of the vacation, let her have time alone if she wants it."


	32. Adapting

During the next few days, Kimberly wanted to be alone. Mostly, she soaked in the Jucazzi all day along. When it was time to go to bed, she sleep in one of the guest rooms. Kat and Willie realized Kimberly was depressed. They said something to Tommy about it. It had been lonely the past few Days. Tommy wanted her back. She usually went to the Jucazzi, as soon as she woke up. For the past few days, Tommy had noticed that sheets were wet in the bed she was sleeping in. It dawned on him that she didn't change her clothes, when she went to bed. She had been getting her shower and putting her suit back on. He didn't know it because she had a robe on, when she came out of their bathroom.

Early that morning, Tommy got out of bed. He changed into black board shorts and a white tee. He went into the bathroom and got the Jucazzi ready. When it was ready, he got in. Kimberly woke up 20 mintutes later. She slipped on her slippers and put on her robe and went into the their private bathroom. She took off her robe and put it on the door. She slipped out of her slippers and she was going to get the Jacuzzi ready.

Kimberly was surprised when she saw Tommy was already in there. She got in and was hoping Tommy would leave soon. After an hour had passed, she learned he was leaving.

"I see you're not leaving."

"Kim, we need to talk."

"Tommy, there's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh, yes there is. You've been avoiding me for the past four days."

"I needed time alone."

Kat and Willie walked into the room. The door was shut. They assumed Tommy was already in the Jacuzzi with her.

"It's been lonely the past four days."

"You've had Kat and Willie to spend time with."

"Kim, it's not the same. I have missed you. I want you back."

She realized that she had been lonely the past few days as well. He was right it wasn't the same. They had not spend any time together. She was avoiding him. She ate early in the morning and late at night, she was cold because she was in wet clothes. Tommy reached out and pulled her close to him. He had his arm wrapped around her. It was something she had missed. She put an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've finally got you back. Beautiful, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Kim, why did you want to be alone?"

As much as she hated to tell him. She was hurting over what she learned about Caroline and Mr. Hart. She ended up telling him how she felt. Tommy wished that he had caught on sooner to her depression.

"After we get our showers, we're going to change into our pajamas and lay in our bed."

"Tommy, its not even night time."

"You've been in the guest room for the past four days. I walked in there and the sheets were damp. There weren't any of your clothes in the laundry for the past four days. I know you've been wearing that same suit this whole time. It's not like you don't have anything else to wear."

Tommy knew he said something because she got out of the Jucazzi and slammed the door. She didn't even dry off. He got out of the Jucazzi and dried off. Tommy walked back into their room. Kimberly was laying in their bed. He didn't even bother to change. He crawled into bed next to her and pulled the covers over them. She was laying on her side and her back was facing him. Kimberly had water dripping from her hair and clothes.

Tommy got out of bed. He got out his black and white plaid pajama set and her pink pajama set. He changed into his pajamas. Tommy handed Kimberly her pajamas. She got out of bed and went back into the room that she was sleeping in the past four nights. Tommy followed her in there. She had changed and was laying in the bed. He got in bed with her. She finally acknowledge him.

"Bueatiful, can we go back in our room?"

She got up and walked into their room. Tommy followed her and he got in bed. He was under the covers. Kimberly finally got under the covers. They were both tired and had fallen asleep for several hours. They woke up at 10:00 PM. Both of them had been asleep for the past nine hours. They went down stairs to eat. Tommy found a note on the table. Kat and Willie had ordered a pizza earlier in the day and saved them some. Tommy heated up some pizza. And they went into the living room.

"Kim, what did I do to make you mad?"

"You don't remember the comment."

"All I wanted was for you to change into some warmer clothes."

"You said it wasn't like I didn't have anything else to wear."

"What was wrong with that? Is there something I don't know about?"

She finally told him about Mr. Hart being obsessed with pageants and her being a cheerleader. For years, he made her wear her cheerleading outfit or her pageant clothes, when he was around her.

"Kim, I wish you told me this. You know can tell me anything."

"That's partly what Phil and Caroline fought about."

"Is that why you stayed in the same outfit for the past four days? When you said he made you stay in pageant clothes, were you meaning that he made you stay in a one piece suit all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"Even at night?"

"Yes, Tommy."

"When Elsa said those things about you, it made you remember that?"

She threw her arms around him. He knew she was really embarrassed about it. Tommy held her and let her talk. Kimberly poured her heart out to him.

"Beautiful, I love you so much. I promise you, you'll never have to experience anything like that again."

He felt her kiss his neck. After they ate, Tommy put their plates in the sink. They went back up to their room and got in both fell asleep.


	33. Valentines Dance

Over the next several weeks, Kimberly began to feel more comfortable talking to Tommy about Mr. Hart. He was the only person she trusted, when it came to Mr. Hart. When they went back to school, Conner and Ethan didn't show them much respect. They still thought that Tommy and Kimberly skipped Trent and Kira's shower on purpose;the rest of the team believed them.

The Valentines Day dance was drawing near. Tommy had purchased tickets to the dance. It was going to be held in the gym. On the day of the dance, Kimberly wore a shirt that buttoned down. She decided she was going to get her hair done after school. She was going to change into her dress, after she got her hair fixed. There was a beauty shop on the college campus. When she went to the beauty shop, she had her hair curled. When it was curled it was twisted into a bun. Once she got her hair done, she went back to her office. Tommy had brought their clothes, so they wouldn't have to go home and change.

Kimberly changed into her pink strapless dress with the sequins. She wore white stockings, since it was knee length. After she put on her stockings, she put on her pink ankle strapped heels that were covered in sequins. Tommy put on his black suit, white shirt, pink vest, and pink tie. He took her to a formal restaurant for her birthday. When they got back to the gym it was packed.

There was a punch table and they had several different types of music groups. Before the dance even started, Tommy and Kimberly were pulled into a portal. They came out in a janitors closet. Elsa and Zeltrax were in the room. Tyrannodrones appeared in the room.

During the dance all of the rangers were there. Candy Hart pulled Conner and Ethan aside.

"Boys, there are several games going on tonight," lied Candy. "One of the games is a who done it game."

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

"It's a mystery game," stated Candy. "During the game, the players have to solve a mystery and find out who did the crime. During the game, players will be eliminated because they will have learn about the mystery. One of the players is detective and the rules say who ever finds out anything is eliminated from the game."

"Are the eliminated if they find clues?" asked Conner.

"No," answered Candy. "That's the only way they won't be eliminated."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were with Zeltrax and Trayanndrones. They tried to fight off the Tyrannodrones. But, there were too many of them. The tyrannodrones had surrounded them in the corner. Zeltrax was throwing several blasts at them. Both of them were trying to avoid the blasts. They were both kneeling on the ground. However, they didn't know how much longer they could keep dodging the attacks. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy's neck. He wrapped his arms around her. They felt something tight wrap around their waists. Tommy felt something wrap around his knees and ankles. It was heavy and it caused them to fall over. Kimberly still had her arms around his neck. She felt some wrap around here wrists, knees and ankles.

"What is this?" demanded Tommy.

Zeltrax didn't answer. Tommy saw it was some type of magic cord. Zeltrax threw more of it towards them. When Zeltrax was finished, Tommy and Kimberly were stuck together like glue. They were still laying on the ground. Zeltrax left through a portal. Kimberly could feel the cord rubbing against her back.

Conner and Ethan were walking down the hall with Candy. She was telling them about the game. They could hear screams coming from the janitors closet.

"It sounds like Kim and Dr.O," stated Ethan.

Conner and Ethan opened the door and saw Tommy and Kimberly laying on the ground.

"They were some of the staff members playing the who done it game," lied Candy. "They were eliminated from the game."

"We're weren't playing a detective game!" corrected Tommy.

"They were cheating," lied Candy.

"There was no detective game!" cried Kimberly.

"Are you trying to make an excuse again?" asked Conner. "You did when you missed Kira and Trent's wedding shower."

"We were trapped in the spas," explained Tommy. "We didn't know anything about the shower!"

"Elsa and Zeltrax brought us here through a portal," declared Kimberly.

Tommy told the boys they had magic cord around them. But, Ethan and Conner could see the cords because they were invisible. They refused to help them. Conner and Ethan walked on. Candy walked in the room and shut the door behind her. She transformed in Elsa.

"What do you want Elsa?" demanded Tommy.

Zeltrax appeared in the room. Tommy wasn't even trying to get loose. He was more focus on protecting Kimberly.

"Doctor Oliver tried to convince the red and blue ranger for help," explained Elsa. "This time he was worse than the pink ranger."

"There was no detective game!" shouted Tommy.

Zeltrax held up a laser and pointed it towards Tommy. Instead of shooting of lasers, it spit out strips of tapes. He fired it and a sliver strip appeared over Tommy's lips. Kimberly could feel him moving and struggling. She didn't say anything. She noticed her hair wasn't twisted up in a bun anymore.

Zeltrax and Elsa walked over to face Kimberly.

"Pink ranger, do you agree Doctor Oliver has made foolish choices?" asked Zeltrax. "Sooner or later you'll be coming to Mesogog's Island. You can only bring one item or guest. What will you bring with you?"

"You already know what her choice is!" remarked Elsa. "Tommy will be coming with her. Am I correct?"

"Yes," answered Kimberly.


	34. Kimberly's Answer

"You want Doctor Oliver to come with you?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," answered Kimberly.

"Did you forget, Doctor Oliver will come after her?" asked Zeltrax. "He'll bring the rangers with him. If we just have them, we won't have to worry about that for awhile."

"She won't leave with him," remarked Elsa. "And Tommy won't leave with her. We've got it covered."

Zeltrax and Elsa stepped through a portal. Tommy and Kimberly were left behind. She wondered how long they would be there. She felt sorry for Tommy because she was in the same postion, during the swim match. Kimberly knew Tommy felt defeated, tired, and helpless. Tommy was still struggling.

"Tommy, you can't struggle. You are only going to get yourself worked up."

He stopped struggling and just laid there. She felt tears hit her back.

"You've never failed me."

The cords were draining their energy and made them both drowsy. Both of them fell asleep. A few hours later, Kimberly woke up. She noticed the cords had fallen off and the sliver strip wasn't on Tommy's lips anymore. She touched her sliver bracelet and teleported them home. Tommy woke up, when they landed on the floor. He was sore all over, just like Kimberly was. She let go of him and went into the bathroom and began to turn the Jacuzzi on. Tommy got up and walked into the bathroom. He saw Kimberly's stocking, heels, undergarments', and dress laying in the floor. She was already in the Jacuzzi. Tommy striped and got in the Jacuzzi with her.

He leaned back and put an arm around her. The water was up to their shoulders and it was warmer than usually. Kimberly had burns on her back from the cords.

"I'm going to call in and get a substitute for us today."

"Why?"

"Tommy, we went through a lot at the dance, we need time to recover."

"Sorry about your birthday."

"Tommy, you don't have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do. I couldn't protect us from the tryannodrones, Conner and Ethan won't have nothing to do with us, I wasted money on tickets, and we're going to be taken to Mesogog. Beautiful, I failed you."

Kimberly got tired of hearing Tommy put himself down. She did something neither one of them ever dream of. She smacked his face. She couldn't believe she did it. One thing that she hated more than anything was to hear Tommy down grade himself in front of her. Kimberly couldn't find the words to say. She was mad at him for down grading himself. And she was embarrassed for smacking him.

"What was that for?"

She didn't give him an answer.

"I was just telling you the truth."

That really made her mad. She got out of the Jacuzzi and put on a robe. Before she left, she turned the shower on him. To show him how mad she was, she turned the cold water on him. She slammed the door and went down stairs. Kimberly called the school to get them a substitute for the day. She told the school that Tommy was sick and she was staying home with him.

She went back upstairs. Tommy was still in the Jacuzzi. He managed to turn the cold water off.

"I've called in and we've both got substitutes' for the day."

"Kim, what did you tell them?"

"That you were sick and I was staying home with you."

"Maybe it is a good thing that you did call in. I'm not feeling well."

She went in their room to get a robe for Tommy. Kimberly brought him back the robe. He got out of the Jacuzzi and slipped on the robe. Tommy went into the room to get some warm pajamas. He saw Kimberly had already laid some out for him. She put on pink pajama set and got in bed. Tommy put on his pajamas and got in bed with her. He thought she'd push him out of the bed, because she still looked mad. But, she didn't.

"Kim, I'm sorry. It was a lot to take in when you learned we are going to Mesogog. They are letting you bring one thing. And you chose me. You could have taken something else."

"I don't want to take anything else."


	35. Sick Day

Tommy was still stunned that she smacked him and turned the cold water on him. He knew she will still angry at him and was giving him the silent treatment. He knew he deserved it because what he said probably hurt her.

"What can I do so you won't be angry?"

"Apologize for down grading yourself."

"Okay, I am sorry for down grading myself. Anything else?"

"Also I know you would've wanted to bring me, if you were my position. Am I right?"

"You're right. Are will in good terms again."

"We're in good terms again."

"How do you want to spend our sick day?"

"Stay in bed, watch movies, and order pizza."

"We'll have to go down stairs to make an order. And we'll have to sit in the Saul Recliner."

"The Recliner that two people can sit in?"

"Kim, that's the one."

They went down stairs. Kimberly got out quilts and afghan from living room closet. Tommy ordered a pizza. She fixed the Saul Recliner where they could stretch out.

Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were talking about their teachers being out school. Conner and Ethan thought they were skipping school on purpose. They talked about the game they staff was playing.

"There was no game," corrected Kira. "The staff had to chaperone the dance."

"They skipped the swim match and now the dance," remarked Ethan. "They shouldn't even coach the swim team."

Conner pulled out his cellphone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" asked Trent.

"Dr.O," answered Conner. "I'm telling him what Ethan said."

"You're going to get in trouble!" gasped Kira.

"No, we're not. I got a reply!" confirmed Conner.

"What did he say?" asked Kira.

Conner began to read the text.

 _Conner,_

 _I just got your text. I am sorry that you and Ethan don't have any respect for Kim or me anymore. We've told you the truth about why we missed swim match, the shower, and the dance. It is all we can do. You don't have to worry about us coaching the team anymore. We are resigning. Kat and Willie will be taking over. Kim and I had been discussing it before you sent this message. After we got the message, it lead us to make our decision. All of the events that Kim and I have face over the past few months, has really had an effect on Kim. We've dealt with Elsa and Zeltrax three times already. I bet will have to fight them more. I got a message from Haley. Vypra, Olympius, Diaboloico, Queen Bansheera, the Machine Empire, and Master Org have revived. All of us have to defeat them plus Goldar, Trakeena, and Scorpina._

 _Doctor O_

"Sounds like you hurt Kim and Dr. O," stated Kira.

"He shouldn't be giving into Kim all the time," remarked Ethan. " I got a text from him."

Ethan began to read the text.

 _Ethan,_

 _I got your message. And I got Conner's. I don't know why you think I give into Kim all the time. But, I can tell you that it isn't true. And I don't treat her like a princess. She'd be mad if I did. I've known her since we were freshmen in high school. We've told you many times about the Harts. Sometimes she needs extra time from me because I am all she has._

 _We found out that she has a sister who lives in New York. That is her half sister. She is by Mr. Hart's second wife. We met them a few years ago, when we renewed our wedding vows. His second wife is really nice and so is Katy. Katy has a four year old daughter. She didn't get to know her second step mother and doesn't get to see Katy that much. I've never told anyone because we've been protecting Katy's daughter, Maya. We want her to grow up and have a normal life. Neither one of us want Maya to have become a ranger, if we can prevent us. If you still have any respect for us, please don't repeat it. If you don't do it for us, please do it for Kim's niece's sake._

 _Doctor O_

"He never told us that!" gasped Kira. "You better keep it quiet. If you can't do it for them, do it for me and Trent."


	36. Running Late

Several weeks had passed since Tommy and Kimberly resigned from coaching the swim team. Conner and Ethan felt horrible for what they did. But, they were too embarrassed to apologize for their actions. When the weather got warmer, the swim team began to have more practices and more matches to compete in. The Olivers didn't go to any of the matches. They began to spend time in their pool, which Kimberly loved.

Tommy had put the pool master artic chill refreshment float in the pool, so they could have their drinks in the pool. He also had the aqua cradle and the inter tubes in the pool. Every afternoon (when they didn't have papers to grade), they would get in their pool. They spent time in their pool all day on a Saturday. And they'd get in the pool, when they came home from church.

On the day of Kira and Trent's wedding it was a really hot day. They didn't have to at the community center until 2:30. At 2:30 PM, they'd be getting ready for the wedding. And the wedding was going to be outside at 3:00. It was only 8:00 in the morning. They would have several hours to relax in the pool. Kimberly put on a pink swim mate bandeau bikini top and a pair pink swim mate hipster bottom. Her top was strapless and it fastened in the back. Tommy put on his black speedo briefs a white tee. Before they went outside, Tommy got out sun screen, their sun glasses, and their mugs. He filled their mugs with pink lemonade.

When Kimberly met him outside, he wanted her to change because it was really hot. He was afraid she'd get a sun burn because her top was strapless, showed some cleavage, and it was backless expect where it fastened. She said she wanted to be dressed in cooler clothes because of the heat. Tommy didn't argue with her. He made her put on a lot of sun screen. It took Tommy ten minutes to put sun screen on her.

They spent most of their time in the two inter tubes that connected because it was so hot. It was useful having the artic chill refreshment float in the pool, because they didn't have to get in and out of the pool every time they wanted their mugs. Later on, they got in the aqua cradle. They lost track of time for several hours. Tommy got out of the pool to refill their mugs. When he went inside it was 2:15. They were going to be late for the wedding. And they weren't even dressed for the wedding. Tommy ran upstairs and put the grabbed his green mesh athletic suit and Kimberly's pink mesh athletic suit. The clothes that they were going to wear at the wedding was in his jeep. He grabbed his canvas shoes and Kimberly's sandals. He quickly went down stairs and got their beach towels.

"We're running late!"

"Tommy we can get dressed here."

"It's 2:20, we don't have time. We'll have to get dressed at community center. I got our mesh athletic suits for us to wear to the community center."

"Are we going to have them on over our suits?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kimberly got out of the pool and put on the pants and slipped on her sandals. She put her jacket on and zipped it up as far as it would go. Tommy quickly put his athletic suit on and slipped on his canvas shoes. They got in Tommy's jeep and he drove them to the community center. They got their at 2:40. Tommy and Kimberly only had ten minutes to get dressed. Every all of the big locker rooms were being used. They had to go with a smaller locker room. Conner and Ethan ran into them. Tommy said they had to get ready for the wedding and they'd talk later.

They went into the locker. Tommy got out his dress shoes, khakis, black tee, green dress shirt, and white tie. He got out Kimberly's dress, heels, and make up kit. Tommy laid them out on the bench. Just as they were getting ready to change they saw a portal open.


	37. Mesogog's Island

Tommy knew that Elsa was opening up a portal. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy's waist. Elsa, Zeltrax, and Goldar walked out of the portal.

"What do you want Elsa?" demanded Tommy.

"We're here for the pink ranger," answered Zeltrax. "Doctor Oliver, we're keeping our word. The pink ranger was told she could bring one item or one guest with her. You remember she chose you."

"I remember perfectly," answered Tommy.

"We're going to let you come with her," explained Elsa. "You both have to agree to come quietly. If not, she will go alone."

Tommy looked at Kimberly. He could tell she was terrified. If it was up to him, they wouldn't be going. But, in order for him to go with her, he could try to fight back. Kimberly let go of his waist. Tommy held out his hand and she took hold off it.

"I won't fight back," promised Tommy. "We'll come quietly."

They walked through the portal with Elsa, Goldar, and Zeltrax. They came out at Mesogog's lab.

"Do I get to stay with her?" asked Tommy.

"As long as you don't try to leave or fight," answered Goldar.

Mesogog was walking down the hall. Zeltrax and Elsa had them get in the chair with straps. Tommy and Kimberly got in the chair and were side by side. Neither one of them struggled to move. They let Elsa strap them in. Tommy's hand was beginning to feel sore, because Kimberly was squeezing it so tight. Mesogog walked into the room and asked that to have them moved into his room. Zeltrax wheeled the chair into Mesogog's room. Zeltrax left and they were the only ones left in the room. Mesogog transformed into his human form. Tommy and Kimberly were stunned to find out that Mesogog was Mr. Hart.

"Mr. Hart!?" gasped Tommy.

"It's me," answered Mr. Hart. "I see Kim's still with you after all of these years."

"We learned that you view Kim as a disappointment!" stated Tommy. "I want to know why!"

"She never won any pageants or could do any perfect," explained Mr. Hart. "When she became a ranger, she couldn't be a cheerleader or be in pageants anymore. She was too busy with gymnastics, being a ranger, or spending all her time with you."

"Did you even like him?" asked Kimberly.

"No," answered Mr. Hart. "He was the evil green ranger. But, when he was no longer under Rita's control, he used his powers for good. You could have had any boy out in the world. But, you chose him. You were both too young when you eloped."

"We were being chased by Ivan Ooze," explained Tommy. "I was going to propose to her after high school anyway. But, we found two dino energems and were being sent to the future."

"I know all about that," answered Mr. Hart. "I was friends with Ivan and sat him up with Caroline. I helped Ivan find you each time. I wanted to control her."

"Why did you want to control me!?" demanded Kimberly.

Mr. Hart threw a strip of sliver tape at Kimberly. It landed on her lips and stuck to them.

"Mr. Hart, why did you do that?" demanded Tommy.

"There isn't a need to hear speak or make a sound," answered Mr. Hart.

Kimberly struggled to get the sliver strip of off her lips. It was stuck tight. She tried to communicate, but no one could understand her.

"She never listens or follows directions," declared Mr. Hart. "Doctor Oliver, for the next several weeks you'll be on an island and will learn how to survive in the wilderness. Kim will spend the those next several weeks alone down stairs. Doctor Oliver, you may take one thing with you to island. What do you want to take with you?"

"Kim," answered Tommy.

"You choose her?" gasped Mr. Hart. "You could take food, water, extra clothes, or a first aide equipment."

"I want her to come with me," confirmed Tommy.

"Are you sure don't want to take any food or water?" asked Mr. Hart.

"Positive," answered Tommy. "It would only make me wonder if she had any food or water."

"Okay," stated Mr. Hart. "You could have spare clothes to change into if yours were ruined or torn. Are you sure you don't want to take extra clothes?"

"Positive," answered Tommy. "I'd only wonder if she was warm and comfortable."

"That fine," said Mr. Hart. "I'm sure you'll need first aide equipment. You could get scrap or cut. If you had first aide equipment, you would have stuff to clean your wound. You'd have medicine to put it, and you'd have bandages to cover it You wouldn't have to worry about an infection. Are you sure you don't want a first aide kit."

"Positive," replied Tommy. "It would only make me wonder if she was okay."

"Are you sure you made up your mind?" questioned Mr. Hart. "She'll be no use to you. Doctor Oliver, all she'll do is get in the way and slow you down. Why do you want her to go?"

"Mr. Hart, she's my best friend," replied Tommy. "We'll make do."

Kimberly felt the sliver strip fall off her lips. She took a deep breath. She couldn't understand why he turned all of the useful items down. Kimberly knew he'd need those types of items to survive in wilderness. They felt the straps on the chair unfasten. Both of them were able to move. Mr. Hart transformed back into Mesogog. Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"Doctor Oliver, for the next three weeks, you'll be in the wilderness," explained Mesogog. "You'll have to have find food, water, shelter, and clothing. On the island, you'll have deal with all types of weather and anything else on the island."

Mesogog teleported them to an island. They were laying on the shore line at the island. Both were soaked and their clothes had many rips and tears in them.


	38. Deserted Island

Tommy woke up on the island. He noticed his clothes were torn. Kimberly was laying face down on the surface. Tommy ran over to where she was at. He flipped her over. When he flipped her over, she began to wake up.

"Tommy, where are we?"

"I guess we're on the island."

"It doesn't look like an island. It looks like we're on a beach."

"Kim, have you noticed that there is a cave entrance? It is next to the coconut trees."

She saw Tommy point to the small in enterance in the rock. He want to go explore it. However, she was claustrophobic ever since they incident at the spa. But, she followed him through the entrance. They could see light up head. Both of them followed the light and saw they were now in a jungle. This jungle was much bigger than the one that the mystic mother and father sent them to.

Meanwhile, Kat and Willie filled in for Tommy and Kimberly at Kira and Trent's wedding. During the reception, Conner and Ethan told Haley and Billy about Tommy and Kimberly running late.

"When did you see them?" asked Billy.

"They were going into a small locker room to change," said Ethan. "Neither one of them came out."

Haley got up from the table and told Willie and Kat. They came over to the table. Kat demanded that they all went to the locker room to check on Tommy and Kimberly. Haley, Billy, Conner, Ethan, Willie, and Kat went to the locker room. It was unlocked. When they went in, they found a green duffle bag, it had Oliver on the front of it. Kat found a pink knee length dress and a pair of heels laying on the floor. Haley found a pink make up bag on the bench. It had K. Oliver on the front. She knew it was Kimberly's. Haley saw stains all over the floor. There was a cracked bottle of pink nail polish, there was new lipstick on the floor. The lid was cracked. The actual lip stick had been stepped on. The eye shadow was in the floor.

"I've found Kim's make up bag," stated Haley. " That's her make up in the floor. All of it is gone. I bet it was brand new."

Billy saw a pair of khakis pants, a black tee shirt, a green dress shirt, a white tie, a black belt, and a pair of black shoes laying next to Kimberly's dress and heels.

"Tommy's clothes are next to Kim's dress and heels," declared Billy. "I think they were taken to Mesogog."

"They were telling the truth all along," gasped Conner. "We shouldn't have treated them so bad."

"When they get back, you need to tell them what you just said!" demanded Kat. "Willie and I are going to the lab. We're going to see if we can get a trace on them."

Kat heard her communicator go off.

"Kat, this is Kira. The other villians have been revived!" stated Kira. "They are the ones Haley told us about. The Machine Empire, Vypra, Diabolico, Master Org, Queen Bansheera, Olympius, Trakeena, and Goldar are here. We need the other rangers."

"Kat, you and Willie go with Conner and Ethan," ordered Billy. "Haley and I will go back to the lab and will see if we can find them."

Back in the jungle, Tommy and Kimberly had been walking for hours. It was getting dark and they had to find a place to spend the night. Elsa was hiding behind a tree. When Tommy and Kimberly walked by, she sprayed a hypno formula on Kimberly. It instantly made her go to sleep and she fell over. Tommy thought they should stop and rest for the night. He laid down next to her. Elsa and Goldar waited for Tommy to go to sleep. After he fell asleep, Elsa and Goldar took Tommy and Kimberly to a cave that was near by.

"How long will the pink ranger be asleep?" asked Goldar.

"Six or seven hours," answered Elsa.

"Are we still going to have Tommy fight me?" asked Goldar. "And is Kimberly going to have watch?"

"She'll try to help him!" declared Goldar.

"No, she won't!" declared Elsa. "I've already gotten that taken care of."

Elsa had brought some of the magic cord with her. She put Kimberly's hands behind her back. Elsa wrapped some magic cord around Kimberly's wrists. Then Elsa wrapped some pieces of magic cord around Kimberly's shoulders, arms, knees, and ankles. She laid Tommy and Kimberly in the corner.

A few hours later, Kimberly woke up. She couldn't move. It was like she was a fish out of water. She saw Elsa and Goldar standing in front of her. Elsa sat Kimberly up against the wall. It was morning and there was light in the cave. There was a small stadium in front of her.


	39. Tommy vs Goldar

Before Tommy woke up, Elsa carried him to the stadium. Goldar carried Kimberly closer to the stadium, so she could watch the battle. Tommy began to wake up. He noticed he was in the center of a stadium. And he noticed Goldar was standing in front of him. Tommy knew he was going to have to fight Goldar. He tried to morph into the black ranger. However, he couldn't morph.

"You're powers don't work here," explained Goldar. "You have to fight me without your powers."

Tommy noticed Kimberly wasn't anywhere around.

"Where's Kim!?" demanded Tommy.

"She's going to watch the fight," answered Elsa.

Tommy saw Kimberly sitting against the wall. He noticed she was wrapped in magic cord. Tommy ran towards her; however, Elsa stopped him.

"Doctor Oliver, you have to fight," declared Elsa.

"Tommy, don't fight him!" begged Kimberly. "You don't stand a chance with your powers!"

Tommy saw Elsa throw a sliver strip at Kimberly. It landed on her lips and she didn't say anything else.

"I'll fight him," said Tommy.

He went into the center of the stadium and began to fight Goldar. Elsa took a seat by Kimberly.

"Pink ranger, looks like Doctor Oliver is going to fight Goldar," remarked Elsa.

As soon as the fight started Tommy began dodging all of the blasts Goldar was throwing at him. All Tommy could rely on was the fighting skills that he had learned when he took karate. He threw several punches at Goldar. Goldar didn't expect Tommy to be much stronger, than he once was. Goldar dropped his sword and began to start using some martial arts skills. Tommy didn't know Goldar was so powerful. He took many hit punches in the chest. Scorpina appeared in the room.

"After Doctor Oliver fights Goldar, he'll be taking on Scorpina!" said Elsa.

Kimberly began to get struggle to move.

"Pink ranger, the magic cord and magic strip works different here," explained Elsa. "In the human world, the fall of after a certain length of time. On Mesgog's property they don't fall off on their own. They have to be removed."

Elsa could tell Kimberly was stunned, when she learned that information.

"The only ones that can remove them are Mesogog, Zeltrax,or me," remarked Elsa.

Kimberly kept struggling to move.

"Pink ranger, each time you struggle, the cords get tighter," declared Elsa.

Kimberly felt the remains of her jacket fall off her back. She still had on her strapless top. Kimberly remembered that the cords could make sores or leave burns. She realized that they ruined her jacket. She stopped moving because she didn't want it to burn her skin. Tommy continued to fight Goldar. Goldar was much stronger than he was before.

"Goldar is winning," laughed Elsa. "It is impossible to be him."

Kimberly started struggling again. She wanted to go help Tommy.

"Goldar only has throw a few more hits, and Tommy will be defeated! "shouted Elsa.

"MMMMMMMMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"I heard you went to the Pan Global games," said Elsa. "And you broke up with him, by sending him a letter."

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

Elsa noticed that the cords were tightening around Kimberly's shoulders, arms, wrists, knees and ankles. The cords around her knees and ankles were burning holes in her athletic pants. Tommy was still fighting Goldar. His green athletic jacket and white tee shirt was shredded. Tommy ended up tearing them off his body. He threw them against the wall. He had many cuts and bruises on his chest. But, he kept fighting Goldar. He was getting weaker as time passed, he didn't know how much longer he could fight.

Kimberly had many burns all over her shoulders, arms, waist, and wrists. The cords were beginning to burn holes in her top. Her face was sweaty and she looked really tired. Elsa still had some of the hypno formula and she sprayed it on her. She fell asleep. Elsa knew that Tommy and Kimberly went to the future. And she was aware that Tommy and Kimberly were cloned to prevent anyone from knowing the truth. Elsa was also aware that Kimberly's clone was the one who sent Tommy's clone the letter. Kimberly wasn't aware much about what happened about the letter. All she knew was that it hurt him (Tommy's clone). Elsa wanted Kimberly to see what would have happened if she went to Florida. So, she mad sure that Kimberly saw what happened when Tommy's clone read the letter.

 **In Kimberly's Dream**

 **Angel Grove Fall 1996**

 _All of the zeo rangers were enjoying a day at the youth center. Enrie came in carrying a letter. Tommy was working out. He asked Adam to read the letter. Adam read the letter. Kimberly learned if she went to Florida, she would have been ready to compete in the Pan Global Games. But, she also learned what was said in the letter._

 _Adam read the letter slowly._

 _"Tommy this is the hardest letter, I've ever wrote. You've always been my best friend in some ways your like a brother. Something happened that I can't explain. Tommy, I've meet someone else."_

 _Adam suggested that Tommy read the letter at another time. But he wanted to finish it. In the letter, she had said the person that she meet was kind and caring. And she felt like the new boy was the person she belonged with. She said that everything had been wonderful and painful at the same time. She told Tommy that she'd always care about him. At the end she asked for his forgiveness._

 _After Tommy read the letter, he left the youth center. He went to take a walk by the lake. He was crying and was throwing rocks in the lake._

 **End of Kimberly's Dream**

She woke up in a sweat. Kimberly noticed that she wasn't wrapped in magic cords any more and didn't have a sliver stripe sticking to her lips. She noticed that she had bandages on her arms, wrists and waste. Tommy was laying right next to her. They had a blanket covering them up to their shoulders.


	40. Confession

Tommy was waking up. He noticed he had bandages on his arms, shoulders, and waist. He also noticed he had some band aides on his face. Tommy noticed Kimberly was laying next to him. She was soaked in sweat. He saw they were laying on a sheet and they had some blankets covering them up. Underneath the sheet were leaves. He noticed that both of them had new clothes folded up, which were laying right next to them. Tommy had a pair of khaki pants, a black tee, and hiking shoes. Kimberly had a pink tropic wear shirt, capris, and hiking shoes. There was also a note laying beside him. Tommy picked up the letter and read it.

 _Tommy,_

 _You're probably wondering how you got here. We were alerted by Haley and Billy that you and Kim had been taken to Mesogog. We were able to trace you by the Xenotome and because of the spell we put on the lockets. You were both in a cave at some type of stadium. You had passed out from fighting Goldar. Kim was also unconscious and was restrained. Clare was able to use a spell to remove the cords and sliver strip off her. Goldar and Scorpina are defeated. We're helping the other rangers defeat the other villains that were revived. We cleaned both your burns, cuts, and scraps and bandaged them. You both have some spare clothes, since yours were in bad shape. We suggest that you both get some rest before you two go any where else. Elsa and Zeltrax are still out there. You may have to face them in battle. We know that you weren't able to morph, when you fought Goldar. So, we found a spell in the Xenotome allow you to morph, while you are on this island. The spell will also allow you to morph in Mesogog's lair._

 _UDonna and Leanbow_

He noticed Kimberly was awake. So, he showed her the letter. She read it and handed it back to him. He had woken up a few hours earlier and she was tossing and turning. Tommy wanted to know why, so he asked her. She told him about what she saw in the dream and her fear about him leaving her. It turn out that he had the same dream that she did.

"Kim, it never happened. That was our clones."

"What would have happened if we didn't go to the future? Would I have went to the Pan Global Games? I could've met someone else and sent the letter."

Tommy got enough and smacked her across the face. He finally understood why she was so mad, when she slapped him in the Jacuzzi. He hated to her up herself down, just like she hated to hear him down grade himself.

"Guess we're even?"

"Yes, Beautiful, we are."

Meanwhile, Billy and Haley were in the lab. All of the other rangers were still fighting the villians. Trakeena and Master Org had been destroyed. Billy had heard that Tommy and Kimberly were on a deserted island.

"Leanbow and UDonna found them," stated Billy. "I got a message from them."

"Where were they?" asked Haley.

"In a cave," answered Billy. "They were at a stadium. Tommy was beat up by Goldar and Kim was restrained."

"Can you get a trace on them?" asked Haley.

"I'm still working on it," answered Billy. "I think I found a way to work around the barriers."

Billy was able to locate them. He got an image on the screen. Tommy and Kimberly were sleeping. They got a good look at the cave they were in. It was a small cave and it had a spring. Tommy and Kimberly woke up the following morning. Tommy noticed Leanbow and UDonna had left a cross bag next to the spring. He opened it and found they had hygiene items, packages of crackers, water, and packages of pop-tarts.

Tommy and Kimberly took a bath in the spring, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and got dressed. They decided Tommy would carry the bag with their survival items.

"She didn't give us any emergency blankets or sleeping bags."

"Kim, she gave us what she thought we needed the most. When we were in the warehouse (when Ivan caught us), when we were in the jungle on Phoedos, and when we were a falcon and a crane. I still can't believe that you had the fear of me leaving you. Kim, I'm not going to leave you. What made you think that?"

"Several things."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember Poisandra?"

"Yeah, we met her in 2015."

"Remember what she said?"

 **Flash Back**

 **Amber Beach 2015**

 _After Kimberly's bruises and cuts were gone, he took her to the beach. They spent their time swimming and sitting under the beach umberella. A pink lollipop monster appeared on the beach. She ruined their day of fun. Kimberly morphed in to the yellow dino charge ranger. Tommy morphed into the Crimson dino charge ranger._

 _"We have new rangers!" gasped Poisandra. "You look like a cute couple. Is he like Sledge? Sledge promises to marry me. He keeps putting it off. Yellow Ranger, has the Crimson ranger promised to marry you?"_

 _"We're already married!" answered Kimberly angrily._

 _"You seem to be way too young to marry, "remarked Poisandra. "You should be in school. What did you do? Did you drop out of school and run away together? You've ruined your life. You've missed getting an education, you'll never go to college, you'll never amount to anything. All you will have is a million kids that you can't support. Is the crimson ranger going to be faithful to you? If he finds someone better, he'll leave you. But if he stays with you, you will only have him and nothing else."_

 **End of Flash Back**

"Kim, I had no idea this still had an effect on you. Is there anything else that makes you afraid that I'll leave you?"

"Phil divorcing Caroline. He left us and he remarried twice. Caroline having another family."

"Whatever happened between you and Caroline?"

"When I left Paris?"

"That's what I'm talking about?"

 **Flash Back**

 **Paris, France**

 _When Kimberly got to her new room, she noticed Ivan didn't bring her suitcase, because he had bought her all new clothes. But they were all purple. She had several pairs of shorts, several tub tops, several pairs of pants, and a night gown. The only type of shoes she had was flip flops. Before he made her write the letter to Tommy he had her change into a tube top and shorts._ _He made her write the letter and many times she refused. Each time she did, he used his magic flute and ooze on her. She finally gave in. However, she had cuts and bruises all on her body. When she was writing the letter, she was crying. Her tears hit the paper and smeared the ink. Her hand was cut and she was bleeding. Drops of blood hit the paper. Then Ivan made her mail the letter._

 _She didn't go to school at all during that week. Ivan kept her in her room. All she thought about was the letter. She wondered if Tommy would believe it or not. And she feared he would find another girl. On Friday morning,_ _Ivan was at the park, he was asked to paint a picture. Kimberly's mom called her into the bedroom._

 _"I know you are a power ranger," said Caroline, "And I've realized who Ivan is. He's that purple man that you fought before. Kimberly, it isn't safe here. You must leave and go back to Angel Grove. I know I can't go, so I've made arrangements to go into hiding."_

 _"I don't have money," answered Kimberly. "I can't afford it."_

 _Caroline gave Kimberly enough money to buy a plane ticket._

 _"Go get your book bag that you used for school," declared Caroline. "Take two outfits and everything that is important to you."_

 _"All I have is the outfit I wore on the plane and one other outfit," answered Kimberly." Ivan didn't bring any of my stuff. All of my stuff is at our house. The only thing that I have that matters to me is Tommy's jacket."_

 _Kimberly went back to her room and changed into the clothes she wore on the plane. She changed into her light pink tee and dark pink jumper dress. Kimberly put on her pink socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Then she put on Tommy's jacket. She grabbed her black athletic pants, black athletic jacket, and pink turtle neck. Kimberly stuffed them into her backpack._

 _She quickly went back down stairs to her mom's room. Her mother hugged her good bye. Caroline promised to call her as much as she could. But, she couldn't reveal her location. Kimberly left the house and walked to the air port and bought a ticket to the next flight to Angel Grove. The next flight was in 20 minutes. She quickly made it to the right location and got on the plane. She was on her way back to Angel Grove. She knew that she'd be in Angel Grove at 8:30 PM."_

 **End of Flash Back**

"Caroline didn't even tell you were she was going?"

"No, Tommy."

"That must explain why we never learned where she was. I was surprised, when you came on my door step."

"What do you mean?"

"You walked all the way from the air port, when it was pouring down rain. And I was stunned Caroline didn't come with you. Beautiful, just because they left you doesn't mean I will. I promise you that will never happen."


	41. Elsa and Zeltrax

They left the cave and walked deeper into the jungle. Elsa and Zeltrax were waiting for them at the end of the jungle. All of the villians that they had revived had been destroyed.

"Doctor Oliver and the pink ranger are on their way here," explained Zeltrax.

"This time, they won't be so lucky," remarked Elsa. "Are we going to make the pink ranger fight?"

"I don't see why not," answered Zeltrax. "We could send cogs and tengas to tire them out. They won't have any energy left to fight."

"Love it," answered Elsa. "I see them coming now."

Elsa and Zeltrax sent tengas and cogs for Tommy and Kimberly to fight. Both of them morphed into the black and pink ranger and started fighting the cogs and tengas. After they defeated the cogs and tengas, Zeltrax threw a blast at them. Tommy and Kimberly woke up in Mesogog's lair. They heard a loud noise and the island was about to explode. Tommy grabbed her and they started heading towards the exit. After they got to the exit, there no where to go. The only option was to jump.

"Kim, I'm afraid we're going to jump."

They both jumped into the water. After they swam up to the surface, they heard an explosion. Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax didn't make it out in time. They were destroyed.

"Looks, like Mr. Hart didn't make it out."

"Tommy, it's okay."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I wish things could have been different. But, yes, I am okay with it."

She noticed that Tommy was swimming towards land. She began to follow him. They swam all they way back to Reefside beach. All of the rangers were waiting for them. Conner and Ethan apologized for their actions towards them. Kira and Trent were happily married. Kat and Willie were still dating. And so was Haley and Billy. Haley drove Tommy and Kim home. She told them about all of the villains' being destroyed. When she got to their house, she dropped them off and went on.

Tommy could see Kim needed to relax. He went and got their stuff for the pool. He made lemon aide to put in the artic float. Kimberly changed into a pink tee and pink shorts. Tommy changed into black shorts and a green tee. After they changed, they got into the pool and went straight for the aqua cradle. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Kim, I realize your father is gone. How do you feel?"

"Okay, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Caroline isn't going to have to come around us anymore."

"It's okay. I have you."

"So, I guess it is just going to be me and you from here on out."

"Tommy, it's always been like that."

"Since when?"

"Since we met and ever since we eloped."

Even though Mr. Hart/ Mesogog didn't make it out in time, Kimberly was okay. She realized that she had Tommy who had loved her since high school and they had a great life together.


End file.
